McGonagall's Mission
by we'vehitanAllxTimexLow
Summary: Professor McGonagall has given Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy a mysterious mission to complete. As far as they are concerned, Rose and Scorpius are just too different to get along. Can they live up to McGonagall's expectations or will they fall short? Officially ON HIATUS.
1. The Voice

_**Hey, I am going through all my chapters and revising ones that I found mistakes in so if I did find mistakes some parts might be a little different. I will make a note at the beginning of my story to let you know if it is revised. Thanks and enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of it's original characters/plots/scenes/etc. belong to J.K. Rowling  
**_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter One-The Voice**

Scorpius glared towards the front of the classroom. God, why did she have to be so…so perfect? If he hadn't disliked her so much, he might have actually admired her. It wasn't that he wasn't perfect himself, but she still beat him in three O.W.L.s last year. Suddenly the dungeons of the Potions classroom came back into view, but Scorpius wasn't sure why.

"Mr. Malfoy, could you please at least pretend that this class held your interest for more than two seconds." Professor Williams walked with her nose held in the air until she came to a stop in front of Scorpius and his friend, Alec Mason.

"I'm sorry, Professor Williams, what was it that you asked?" He could be really charming when he wanted to. At least he had that going for him, well besides his good looks, clever comebacks, genius pranks, and so on.

"What is the purpose of the Felix Felicis potion?" She stated sternly.

Oh this was so easy, what did she think she was still teaching third-years? God he hated that woman.

"It makes the drinker lucky, but if it is taken in excess it can cause giddiness, recklessness, and dangerous overconfidence." _There, _he thought, _take that!_ He could _also_ be smart when he wanted. He _was_ in Slytherin after all.

"Yes, thank you. One, well-earned point to Slytherin," she spat.

_One point? ONE POINT!? Who does this woman think she is?_ Scorpius thought. What was wrong with this school? His father had told him that Potions was his favorite class in his day, but that was probably because his teacher then had been Severus Snape, Head of the Slytherin house, who had always favored his Slytherin students.

"Now, can anyone tell me what Veritaserum is?" Professor Williams turned her head to each end of the classroom. Of course that hand he loathed so much shot straight in the air as soon as the Professor had finished her question. "Yes, Rose Weasley," she said smiling. Yeah, she _actually _smiled, but then again it was Rose Weasley.

"Veritaserum is a colorless, odorless potion that forces anyone that drinks it to tell the truth." Scorpius could tell by her voice that Rose was positively giddy with the fact that she was answering this teacher's question._ Pathetic,_ he thought.

"You are truly your mother's daughter," Professor Williams was beaming at the silly little girl, "ten points to Gryffindor!"

Blimey, he hated this school! The bell rang and students began to file out of the classroom. Scorpius watched as Rose pranced through the door and up the staircase talking to her fellow Gryffindor and cousin James Potter. James was a year older then both Scorpius and Rose who were in their sixth-year. Don't get him wrong, he didn't hate the Potters and Weasleys, his father had taught him better. Their parents had once saved his father's life, but Scorpius' grandmother had also once saved Harry Potter's life and people still thought of his family as traitors. Of course he understood that his grandfather, Lucius Malfoy deserved his life sentence in Azkaban. Scorpius had no prejudices against half-bloods, but Rose Weasley was just such an annoying know-it-all!

"Scorp, are you still there?" Mason was waving a hand in front of Scorpius' blank face.

"Oh, yeah, sorry mate. Let's go." They both rose to leave the classroom but instead of taking the staircase, they turned left at the base of the stairs and walked along the corridor towards the Slytherin Common Room.

"So, you want to play some Wizard Chess?" Mason was already sauntering over towards one of the many small tables containing a magical board of Wizard Chess.

"Nah, I think I'm going to go to sleep early, we have a big game against Gryffindor on Saturday anyway." Scorpius tried hard but still couldn't quite keep the hint of dejection from his voice. He was hoping that Mason wouldn't notice.

"Uh, okay, I'll see you tomorrow I guess." Scorpius wasn't fooled. He knew that Mason could tell he was depressed, but was glad that he was tactful enough to let him go to bed without further questioning.

Scorpius was so exhausted from is inward arguing, that he was asleep before his head even touched the soft cloth of the pillow.

***

"_Don't hurt him!" He screamed, but even so he heard those familiar words and saw the flash of green light. Then he heard the faint thud as the innocent boy's body hit the dirt ground._

"_What, you thought you could save your friend?" The unknown voice laughed at Scorpius. "Only heroic people get rewards, people like you and the whole despicable Malfoy family get to suffer!" The voice was harsh and it poured pure hatred into every syllable._

"_I'm not like my grandfather, Lucius, I promise, and my dad has changed, too. Just leave everyone else alone…please!" He screamed again, but this time he was close to tears._

_The voice just laughed and muttered those same memorable words. That same flash of green light flashed and pain ripped through his chest as he watched another person he loved fall to the ground. The pain was the same as before except this felt like half of him was being torn away whereas before it was just the equal pain throughout his body. This kind of pain made him want to scream in agony, but he fought to hold it in. He understood that he knew this person, but he also realized that he did not know this person now, as in the present. Did that mean that he was in the future? No, he didn't think so, wow this was confusing._

"_Please stop." His voice was barely a whisper._

"_But why would I do that?" The voice was hard and cold._

***

Scorpius bolted upright in his bed. His T-shirt was plastered to his back and sweat was dripping down his forehead. He'd been having the same dream, well nightmare he guessed, since the beginning of the summer. He didn't know why he had them, I mean, what did he have to be guilty for?


	2. A Message

_**Okay, this chapter is also revised. There were not that many mistakes, but I felt I needed to add teensy things here and there. Nothing big that will change the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series. That right belongs to J.K. Rowling  
**_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Two- A Message**

Rose showered and changed her robes after her Herbology lesson with Professor Longbottom. She then proceeded to the Great Hall, chatting with her cousin Lily Potter.

"But, Rosie, you _have _to tell me," Lily moaned.

"Now, Lily, nobody likes a whiner. You will just have to wait until Christmas at grandma and grandpa Weasley's." Rose smiled sweetly at her little cousin, though she couldn't really say that she was little anymore.

"Fine." Lily looked a little disappointed.

"So are you trying out for Chaser this year? We have an empty spot, you know," Rose stated hoping that Lily wasn't too mad at her.

"Yes, I will be trying out. I really hope I make it! Our whole family is practically on the team!" Lily had forgotten her former ill feelings towards Rose and was now smiling brightly at her cousin.

The pair arrived at the Great Hall and went to sit at their House table. As she sat down, Rose noticed Scorpius Malfoy glowering in her direction. She was not one to hate a person without good reason, but she very, very, very strongly disliked Scorpius Malfoy. It was always the Potters and Weasleys hate the Malfoys and the Malfoys hate the Weasleys and Potters. The feeling had always been mutual, but Rose had every intention of being polite to Scorpius since he had never done anything to her. That is, until he showed ever indication of hating her.

They were both prefects so she knew he was smart, just like her, but that was as far as their similarities went. He was arrogant, cruel, and lazy. She was clever, kind and humorous. Many of the girls fawned over him. He was tall and strongly built with smoky gray eyes, white blond hair, and a jaw line set as though he was always tense, but in a good way. Honestly, she didn't know what they saw in him.

"Hello, Albus, where's James?" Rose looked around the table for her cousin as she sat down.

"Where do you think? He's serving detention with Filch in the Trophy Room." Albus laughed, looking up from his plate.

"Figures, at this rate, he'll have broken Uncle Harry and dad's record by Christmas break," Rose uttered playfully.

"It was Uncle Ron that was the troublemaker." Albus leaned over and punched Rose teasingly in the arm.

"Is James ready for Quidditch tryouts?" Lily looked up and listened intently. She had tried out for Chaser last year, but didn't make it. Over the summer, though, she had gotten better, playing with her brothers and all. Lily reminded Rose exactly of her Aunt Ginny, independent and tough. She had to be growing up as the only girl in her family, much like her mum. Rose had that in common with her. Perhaps that was why they were so close.

"I suppose so. He plans on just having Chaser tryouts though. He feels the other positions are fine the way they are," Albus replied then downed a whole glass of Pumpkin Juice.

Lily looked depressed as she went back to eating.

"Don't worry, Lil, you'll do amazing! I know you will." Rose couldn't stand to see her cousin so sad, but she also was being truthful. Lily had a very good chance at making Chaser this year and it would be fun to have her on the team.

"Thanks, Rosie," Lily smiled.

They all joked around as they ate their dinner. Rose was just finishing her goblet of Pumpkin Juice when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a scared looking second-year.

"Um, the Headmistress wants me to give you a message." The girl trembled slightly as she spoke.

"Yes?" Rose smiled encouragingly at the young girl.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. She said to go see her in her office right away." With that the second-year turned and hurried towards her fellow Hufflepuffs.

Rose sighed, "Oh, well. I better go. I'll see you guys back in the common room."

Rose decided to take her time going to the Headmistress' office. She took the long way, which students usually abandoned because they were in a rush. She realized how very wrong all the students were to discard this pathway. On the right side of the last corridor was a row of wide bay windows that let in the light from the beautiful sunset. She stayed staring at the mix of oranges, pinks, purples, and blues for quite some time before she became aware that she would be late to see Professor McGonagall. She wanted to make a good impression seeing as she was a prefect, but that was hard to do when you were late to your first meeting with the Headmistress.

Rose reached the gargoyle in front of the Headmistress' and spoke the password. The statue immediately began twirling upwards. She stepped on one of the many stairs and waited until she reached the top. She stepped off the ascending staircase and stood for awhile admiring the delicate swirls of iron on the door. She heard voices coming from inside and wondered who else good be talking to the McGonagall.

"Yes, yes. Come in." A stern voice coming from inside the office made her jump. She opened the door and strode through the doorway. "Please, Miss Weasley, take a seat." Professor McGonagall's outstretched hands pointed to an empty chair that stood facing her desk. Rose gaped at the oversize moving portrait of Professor Dumbledore behind the desk. As soon as Dumbledore saw her he smiled and winked. She wasn't surprised about the moving portrait, no. She had seen many of them. She was amazed that she finally got to see the portrait of the person who had been such a huge part of her Uncle Harry, mum, and dad's lives.

"Hello, Professor, um why have you bro-"Rose stopped short because in the seat next to her was the one and only Scorpius Malfoy. _Oh god, _she thought, _this cannot be good._


	3. Prefect Duties

_**This chapter has also been revised. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, J.K. Rowling does**_

**Chapter 3- Prefect Duties**

Scorpius was already irritated when he had found out that McGonagall had "wanted a word with him", but once Rose Weasley entered, he could barely contain is fury. Why had the Professor asked him and this…this…this goody, goody to come to her office?

"You are probably wondering why I have asked you both here," McGonagall said answering his unspoken question. Scorpius looked at Rose out of the corner of his eye, and was happy to see that she didn't look excited either.

"Professor McGonagall-" Rose started, but was cut off by the Headmistress herself.

"I have a very important mission that you two must complete together. It is something that Professor Snape wished to be accomplished once he had passed on." The Headmistress peered at both children over her glasses as she spoke.

A mission, what kind of mission? Scorpius was so intrigued that he almost forgot about whom he must complete the mission with…almost. What had Professor Snape wanted done and why was it up to him and Weasley to accomplish it. Both children waited as the silence dragged on, but still McGonagall said nothing. Scorpius was starting to get suspicious. Just when he thought he couldn't stand it and would have to be the first one to break the quiet, Rose spoke.

"Professor, what is the mission, exactly?"

At first the Professor just smiled down at them, but at last she explained, "I cannot tell you exactly what the mission is until you are ready." Ready, what did she mean by "ready"?

"But, Professor, we are-" Scorpius started to question her, but she interrupted him.

"You are _not_ ready. Until I decide that you _are_, you two will be completing your prefect duties together."

"But Professor-" Scorpius stood from his former sitting position and advanced toward the Headmistress.

"Please, Scorpius, just do as I ask…or else." Her voice was firm and he could tell that there was no changing her mind. He was furious with Rose as well, but not for the normal reasons. He was mad that she wasn't backing him up or at least saying something. It seemed as though Rose had become mute, unable to utter a single sound. "Now it is my suggestion that you go back to your common rooms and rest, because at nine o'clock you two will begin your hour of surveillance in the hallways by the Room of Requirement." It did not sound like a suggestion at all.

Once Scorpius reached the Slytherin Common Room, he slumped down in a chair by the fire and tried to suppress the anger that was bubbling inside him. Even though he admired McGonagall she could be such a prat. Not to say that Weasley was much better, she had barely even spoken. What was he going to do? McGonagall never said how long they had to perform their prefect duties together, nor did she say what they had to do in order to be "ready".

"Hey Scorp, what did McGonagall want?" Mason had come to sit next to Scorpius.

"She is making me do my prefect duties with Rose Weasley," he said grimly.

Mason made a face that said, "Oh that stinks."

"I know and the worst part is she didn't even tell us why." Scorpius was referring to the fact that she hadn't told them what the mission was precisely, but Mason figured it was because Scorpius didn't pay attention in class just for the sake of coming off as careless.

"Maybe it's because you never listen in her classes," he suggested.

When Scorpius realized that Mason didn't know about the mission, he almost told him about it, but decided that McGonagall might not want him to.

"Yeah, maybe." Scorpius tried to sound like he was actually considering this. "What time is it?"

Mason looked at his watch then said, "Almost eight fifty. Why?"

"I have to patrol the Room of Requirement hallway with Weasley at nine. I had better go or I'll be late."

"Since when are you early to anything?" Mason looked questionably at Scorpius. He still wasn't sure whether he should tell Mason about the mission or not so he just shrugged his shoulders and headed out of the common room.

When he reached the seventh floor, he looked up and down the hallway, but Rose wasn't there yet. He was just about to turn and walk down the hall when heard giggling coming from the opposite direction. He smirked to himself, thinking about scaring whoever it was. As he got closer he could tell that the giggling was from a girl and that there was also a male voice involved. _This is gonna be good,_ he thought to himself.

He was pretty sure that the sounds were coming from the broom closet at the end of the hall. He put his hand on the knob and paused for a second, and then he whipped open the door and his jaw dropped to the floor. Rose Weasley and Declan Finnigan had been snogging in the closet. As soon as they noticed that someone had barged in on them, they immediately stepped away from each other.

Once Scorpius found his voice, he let Rose know that their hallway patrol had started five minutes ago.

"Oh my goodness, sorry Malfoy." She actually was not all that sorry. "Sorry Dec, but I've got to go." Finnigan looked back and forth between Rose and Scorpius. Finally, he gave Rose a peck on the cheek and said good-bye.

It was quiet between Rose and Scorpius for most of the surveillance, but when the last fifteen minutes started Scorpius spoke. He wasn't sure why, maybe he just couldn't stand the silence. Though that wasn't really true, he could go hours just staring out at the lake on a nice day. So maybe that meant that he had actually wanted to talk to Weasley. _No! Get it together, Scorpius, _he thought to himself.

"So, you and Declan, huh?" He also didn't know why this question had been pestering him the entire forty-five minutes that they had been there.

"Yes, it was sort of recent actually. I am quite surprised that _you_ didn't know about it."

"What's that supposed to mean," he snapped back at her.

"Oh," she looked rather flustered from his harsh tone and for some sick reason he felt bad about it, "I didn't mean anything by it, I just meant that you always seem to know everything about everyone."

He smirked at this. He did know an awful lot about most kids at Hogwarts, didn't he? "Well, I don't know very much about the Weasleys or Potters, except that they have dreadful parents.

Rose's face turned the same shade of red as her hair and Scorpius caught himself staring at her flaming cheeks. "Watch your mouth, Malfoy, or I'll hex you into next year," she spat.

Scorpius was brought back to reality. "I'd like to see you try, Weasel."

For a second, Rose looked as though she might follow through on her threat, but she just turned on her heel and sped down the hallway.

To think, they were actually tolerating each other for a while. Scorpius didn't hate it as much as he thought he would. He should have known better than to think that he and Weasley could get along.


	4. Bludgers, Shadows, and Apologies

_**Okay, this was revised a lot at the end. Something happened on my computer that screwed up the chapters and things were cut out from this chapter. I didn't have the original so I had to rewrite the ending as close as I could remember to the original. I am very sorry for the mess up.**_

_**Disclaimer: Seriously, you should get it by now. I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.  
**_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Four- Bludgers, Shadows, and Apologies**

Rose grabbed her Firebolt and took the stairs two at a time. When she reached the common room, Lily was looking around and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hey, Lily, sorry I'm late." Rose smiled and stepped out of the portrait hole.

"It's okay," Lily said but Rose could hear the nervousness seeping into her voice.

"You're going to do wonderful, Lily, don't worry about it."

They both stepped out of the portrait hole and started down the spiraling staircase. When they reached the front entrance, they pushed open the doors and stepped out into the sunlight. It was a warm day and there was a slight breeze. The sun was shining, but not so bright that you couldn't see the sky clearly. It was a perfect day for Quidditch. They reached the Quidditch fields and found the rest of the team waiting.

"Sorry we're late, guys." Rose walked over to join the group and Lily followed, feeling somewhat awkward.

"Nobody who is late can try out," James said seriously, but when he saw Lily's expression sink he quickly added, "just kidding, Lil. Now go line up with the other students trying out." With that, Lily headed over and got in the back of the line by the goal posts.

"That wasn't very nice, James. She is really nervous and she wants to make the team so badly." Rose gave her cousin a disapproving look.

"She's right ya know." Rose was glad that Al, at least, had a heart. Oh, well, she was exaggerating, but still, James could have been nicer.

"Well, I _am_ sorry. Anyway let's get started, everyone mount your brooms and take your positions."

The team rose into the air and headed to their places. Al went above the others, and then started circling the field, warming up for when the Snitch was released. Fred Weasley and Braeden Thomas grabbed their baseball-like bats and planted themselves in front of everyone else, so as to make it easier to block their team from the Bludgers. Carson Wood hovered in front of the middle most hoop and stretched his arms. He had the hardest job as Keeper today seeing as he had to try and block all the shots that those trying out were going to throw at him. Rose and James were perched between the goal posts and the Beaters, passing the Quaffle back and forth.

"Alright, now here is how it is going to work, each of you will get five throws with the Quaffle. Whoever gets the most goals will stay and practice the rest of the time with the team while the losers go home." Rose narrowed her eyes and shook her head angrily at her cousin. "If you want to be fancy, just go ahead, show us what you got." James then threw the Quaffle to the first person in line. The second-year looked scared to death, but still mounted her broom confidently like the good little Gryffindor she was.

About twenty minutes later, it was Lily's turn. As Lily flew up in front of Wood, Rose held her breath. She hadn't realized that she hadn't let it out until Lily was done and relief washed over her. Lily had scored every single one. Not to say that Wood wasn't a good Keeper, but man, Lily was phenomenal.

"Okay, Lily Potter, you have made the Gryffindor team as Chaser. Everyone else you may go back to your common rooms or wherever."

"You only let her on the team because she's a Potter," someone yelled.

"Yes, well, she is a Potter that scored every time. How many did you score?" When no one said anything James continued, "Yes that's what I thought, now run along before I make you the butt of my pranks." James laughed as everyone turned and ran away from the Quidditch fields.

Everyone went over to give Lily hugs of congratulation and welcome.

"I knew you could do it. Way to go, Lil, this year is going to be so amazing with you on the team." Rose smiled at her cousin then pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Thanks, Rosie. You were such a great friend through all of this." Lily spoke into Rose's ear as she hugged her.

"Okay, enough. Welcome to the team, sis. Now let's get going." James released the two Bludgers and the Snitch. For the next forty-five minutes James, Lily, and Rose worked on their passing and shooting at Wood while Al searched for the Snitch and Fred and Braeden hit the Bludgers back and forth.

The practice was almost over when Rose noticed something by the edge of the field. It looked like a person, but she couldn't be sure because it was hidden by the shadows. She shook her head and told herself to get a grip, when the moonlight illuminated the field's perimeter. Her mouth dropped as she saw Scorpius Malfoy standing there watching them play Quidditch. Why was he here? Was he spying on them? Wait, was she just dreaming? If so, why was she dreaming about Malfoy?

"Rose, watch out!" She turned in time to see a Bludger heading straight for her side. The wind was knocked out of her as she fell off her broom. The last thing she saw was Malfoy's horror struck face before she hit the firm ground and everything went black.

Rose heard the sounds around her, but she could not make any words form in her mouth. She swore she heard Malfoy yelling at Fred for being so careless and hitting her with the Bludger, but she quickly shook that from her head. This was hard considering it was a jumbled mess at this point. She couldn't separate reality from fiction. At one point she had a thought that she saw giant purple penguin in the Great Hall and though she was pretty sure this wasn't real, she couldn't be certain.

It seemed like weeks before she was aware that she was in the Hospital Wing, but to her surprise, Malfoy informed her that it had only been two days when she finally woke up.

"Malfoy, what are _you _doing here?" Rose glared in his direction, remembering how he had insulted her parents the last time that they had spoke.

"Well, I was there when you fell and I decided that maybe you would wake up sooner with me around," He smirked as he said this and that just made Rose angrier.

"Why were you there when I fell? Spying on Gryffindor so that you could help your pathetic excuse for a Quidditch team?" Rose felt bad after she said this, but she couldn't understand why.

"Please, why would _I _need to spy on _Gryffindor _you know we are going to kick your arse Saturday." Malfoy seemed reluctant to say something. "I was actually admiring your Quidditch skills, and I…I wanted to say…sorry for saying those things to you yesterday. I didn't mean them…it's just that I am usually teasing you and I wasn't used to having an actual conversation with you, and I didn't really mind just talking." Malfoy stared at the covers on Rose's bed as he spoke. Rose could not believe what she had just heard.

Malfoy seemed to be waiting for her to say something. "It's okay, Malfoy, I guess I…forgive you." Rose felt like a giant weight had been lifted from her chest, and again she couldn't understand this feeling. This made her angry, but she held it in. "Look, I'm really tired of fighting, I mean it takes a lot out of me to come up with comebacks like I do, so why don't we call it a truce? We don't have to be friends, but we can at least stop trying to annoy the bloody hell out of each other." Rose looked up expecting Malfoy to start laughing at her and tell her she was crazy.

"I'd like that," he said smiling. That's right Scorpius Malfoy smiled, not that little, arrogant, smirk that Rose knew so well, but a genuine smile. Rose smiled back and tried to sit up, but a sharp pain throbbed in her head.

"Uhhgg." She groaned as the pain grew worse. Malfoy's grin fell and he actually looked worried. Why would Malfoy be concerned about her?

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" He asked quickly, not really sounding himself.

"I'm fine, my head just hurts. I thought that the Bludger hit me in the side?"

"It did," he said pointing to her abdomen, "but you hit your head when you fell from your broom."

Rose lifted her shirt up enough to reveal her thin, pale stomach. Along her left side was a purple and yellow bruise. It ran from the bottom of her rib cage to the start of her hip. Malfoy seemed to wince as he saw the injury, but she couldn't be sure. When she looked down at her side again her head spun. The pain was getting much worse. When she looked up again Malfoy was staring at her stomach. He realized quickly that she had caught him, and looked away.

"You should probably get some sleep. I'll go get Madam Pomfrey." Malfoy stood up swiftly and walked over to another bed where the head nurse was leaning over a small boy. He tapped her on the shoulder and whispered something to her. A few moments later the nurse walked over to Rose's bed and handed her a bottle.

"Here, drink this. It will help the pain go away so that you can sleep." Rose did as she was told, grimacing as the revolting liquid slid down her throat. Rose closed her eyes and sank into her pillow.

"You may go back to your dorm, Scorpius, she is going to be fine." Madam Pomfrey sounded as though she needed a nap herself.

"That's okay, I think I'll spend the night here, so that she has company whenever she wakes up," Malfoy said thinking that Rose was asleep. Little did he know that she had heard his kind words.

***

**(A/N: Okay from here on is completely rewritten from memory so it will be different. Again, sorry.) **Rose woke up in the Hospital Wing smiling. She got the okay from Madam Pomfrey to leave. She dressed in her robes and made her way to the door. She heard muffled voices on the other side.

"What are you doing here, Scorpius?" The voice sounded angry.

"I came to apologize to Rose and see if she was okay," Scorpius said sounding as if he had said all that he needed. Rose grinned.

"Why do you care about that blood traitor?"

"I don't, she is just a half-blood know-it-all!" Scorpius said exasperated. Rose's eyes stared to sting and she pushed through the Hospital Wing's doors. She rushed passed a shocked Scorpius Malfoy and Alec Mason. Tears were streaming down her cheeks by now so she hid in the closest broom cupboard.

She cracked open the closet's door and peeked out, looking for any stragglers in the hallways that might spot her in all her red and puffy eyed glory.

She walked into the Great Hall for dinner with her head down. She bumped into a rather hard body.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I-" She looked up to see Scorpius Malfoy looking down at her sadly. "It's you, excuse me," she said coldly.

"Rose, listen…I…I know you heard us talking but I didn't mean-" he said desperately.

"If you value my sanity, do not tell me you didn't mean it! I know you did, you were just too much of a coward to tell me all that you told your friend," she snorted, "good thing they put you in Slytherin. Now go run along to your Death Eater friends." She knew the thing about the Death Eaters was below the belt, but she didn't really care at the moment. She had actually thought they were friends more or less.

"Rose, please-" Rose brushed past him and sat down next to Lily, who had been waving from the Gryffindor table.

"What was _that?_" Lily looked over at Scorpius as he slumped down at his seat at the Slytherin table.

"Nothing, just Malfoy being his normal self, a prat." Rose dug into her dinner little violently.

"Excuse me?" Someone tapped Rose on the shoulder.

"_What_?" Rose asked furious. The young boy cowered away from her fuming form.

"I-I-I w-was just s-supposed t-t-to tell you that Professor M-McGonagall w-w-wanted t-to s-s-see y-you." Rose immediately felt horrible for taking her anger out on this innocent child. She reached out and patted him on the head.

"Sorry, thank you very much." She stood up and left the Great Hall without another word. If McGonagall wanted to see her for the reason she thought, then that meant that Malfoy would be there. She took the long way again to clear her thoughts and delay seeing the awful Slytherin.

She stated the password and entered the circular office to see Scorpius sitting in one of the two chairs in front of McGonagall's desk.

"Please sit, Miss Weasley." Rose did as she was told. "Now how has your relationship progressed with one another?" she asked suddenly.

"It hasn't," Rose spoke with feeling, "Malfoy is still the egotistical, annoying, and foolish git that he always has been.

"Rose, look at me." Rose turned and was lost in his deep gray eyes. "I am so sorry, I swear I didn't mean anything I told Mason.

McGonagall was smiling at the two students like they had just won her the lottery and Rose was slightly scared. What sick person enjoys seeing people fight.

"I, and I'm ashamed to admit this, was embarrassed to be seen with you, but it won't happen again. You are a wonderful person and I Iike talking to you. Forgive me…please?" The intensity in Scorpius' eyes grew and Rose was hypnotized.

"I-I…I don't know wh-" Rose was baffled and lost. She wasn't sure what was going on.

"Please?" She snapped out of her trance. _He was apologizing to me, _she thought.

"Okay," she said slightly defeated, "I forgive you, Scorpius."

"That is all for today, you may go," the Headmistress said still grinning brightly.

Rose and Scorpius made their way down the spiraling staircase and said their goodbyes at the bottom. Rose watched Scorpius retreating back until he disappeared completely before starting off to her own common room.


	5. Different Kinds of Nightmares

_**Slight revision, nothing big.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, that right belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
**_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Five- Different Kinds of Nightmares**

The day was dragging on and Scorpius was getting jumpy. He was anxious for his first hallway patrol where he and Rose were actually on speaking terms. _Wait, did I just call her Rose?_ Malfoy shook his head trying to get rid of the thought and opened his eyes to see his buddy, Alec Mason, staring at him like he was crazy. In a way he was, that Weasley girl was messing with his head.

Professor Longbottom finally let the sixth and seventh years go. Herbology wasn't exactly Scorpius' best class, he preferred Potions even if his teacher was an arrogant prat. Scorpius stood and walked briskly out of the classroom with Mason following behind.

"What's the hurry, Scorp? Excited to see that blood traitor friend of yours?" Scorpius turned to see Demetri Nott smirking in his direction. In the past Scorpius might have denied ever coming even close to liking Rose, but since she had called him a coward, things had changed.

"You got a problem with it if I am?" Scorpius scowled at Demetri. _Some families never change, _he thought to himself.

"_I_ don't have a problem with it, but your father sure will. He will be so disappointed to hear that his son is a blood traitor and with the worst of them." He was referring to the fact that the Weasleys, who had been pure-blood, were the biggest blood traitors of them all.

"What if I don't care what my father thinks? Plus, he has changed, we see people differently. Oh, and if you ever call Weasley a blood traitor or anything else that is even slightly degrading again, I will have to hurt you." Scorpius turned and stormed off towards the castle.

"Why did you defend that half-blood back there?" Mason was speeding walking to keep up with Scorpius' swift movements.

Scorpius whirled around and pointed his wand at Mason. "_Don't_ call her a half-blood!"

Mason put his hands up in surrender and began backing away, "Chill, mate. I didn't mean anything by it." Scorpius sighed and put down his wand. "Scorpius, what has gotten into you? Why did you defend that blood-" Scorpius' death glare silenced him immediately.

Mason cleared his throat and started again, "Why did you stick up for Weasley?"

Scorpius hung his head in defeat, "I haven't the slightest idea, Mason. I like her; she's nice to be around. She's not like the other Weasleys and Potters either, she doesn't judge me by who my family is. She actually likes being my friend because I am me." Scorpius realised just how cheesy he sounded and when he looked up, Mason was barely restraining a smirk. They both burst out laughing and were clutching at their sides.

"Man, for a second there…you had me going. I thought you were telling the truth," Mason said through his fit of laughter.

Scorpius frowned, "I _am_ telling the truth. I actually sort of like Weasley," _that _was an understatement, "she's nice. Maybe all that fluffy crap was a little much."

Mason gave him a funny look, but nodded. He knew that Mason would always be there for him, even if it meant when he was going mentally insane.

Scorpius found himself thinking about Rose as he made his way to the Room of Requirement hallway. He had felt terrible when he had made her cry. Seeing those tears come down her face made him want to punch himself for being such an insensitive prat. As he got closer to the hallway that they were to patrol, his thought drifted to the last time he and Rose had been here. Anger swelled up in him as he thought of Rose and Finnigan snogging in the closet. He searched through his thoughts trying to pin-point the cause of this anger, but he couldn't find it. Why did he all of the sudden want to punch Finnigan in the face? _Hmm, _he thought, shaking it off. He had never liked the Finnigans anyway, they were always so_ cheerful. _Not to say that Declan was a bad guy, but how can you always feel so happy_ all the time?_

Scorpius immediately forgot his thoughts when he saw Rose facing away from him. Her red hair flowed in waves down her back and the setting sun came through the windows making it shine. He cleared his throat and she turned around.

"Oh, hey Malfoy…I mean, hey Scorpius." His stomach did little flips when she said his first name.

"So are we on a first name basis now?" He smirked.

"I guess so, yeah."

"Well then, hello Rose." Blood rushed to her cheeks when he said this and he couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked when she blushed.

"So, how was your day?" She seemed genuinely interested in how his day was so he decided to tell her the truth.

"Nott gave me a hard time about you, but I set him straight, don't worry." Scorpius smiled and winked at her.

"Oh, did you now?" She chuckled and started to walk towards the opposite end of the corridor.

Scorpius kept in step with her and answered. "Yep, he won't be giving me or you any more trouble. If he does, I will make him tap dance around the school for a whole week." He said this with confidence and nodded his head for emphasis.

"I am sure you will, but thank you Scorpius, for sticking up for me." Rose turned to him and smiled and he smiled back. Her smile was contagious.

They were quiet for a while until they heard noises coming from the broom cupboard at the end of the hallway. Scorpius looked over at Rose and smirked. The last time this had happened, Scorpius had caught Rose and Declan snogging before their hallway patrol. They were sure to be silent as they made their way to the closet. When they were standing close enough to touch the knob of the door, they could here muffled voices coming from inside.

"Shhh, I think I hear someone," a girl's voice said from inside.

"No one is there, forget about it."

Rose grabbed a hold of the handle and threw open the door. Neither was ready for what they saw. Declan Finnigan had Jacey Brown pressed up against the shelves of the closet. They were so busy snogging that they hadn't even noticed Rose and Scorpius open the door. Scorpius glanced over at Rose and saw her shocked face. She looked as though she was about to cry. _How could Finnigan do that to her?_ Scorpius thought. Scorpius reached out and tapped Declan on the shoulder. The couple jumped and looked at Rose and Scorpius wide-eyed.

"Uhh, Rose…I…it doesn't mean…I'm sorry…I." Declan stuttered looking pleadingly at Rose.

"Oh, shut it, Finnigan." Rose said and then promptly slapped him across the face. Rose turned and raced down the corridor.

"Rose, wait!" Declan tried to go after her, but Scorpius blocked his path.

"You two had better get back to your common rooms," he said seriously. He then turned and followed Rose.

He caught up with here just as he rounded the corner. Her back was to him but he could see her shoulders shaking. He reached out and put a hand on Rose's arm.

"Are you okay?" He was secretly happy that they had broken up, but it hurt him to see her cry.

Rose finally turned around to face Scorpius. Tears streamed down her face and her eyes were red and puffy, but she smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm alright. I never really fancied Finnigan, but he was a nice guy. I never dreamed that he would cheat on me."

"Well, he is downright stupid. Wouldn't know a good thing if it came and bit him on the arse," Scorpius smiled.

"Thanks Scorp." Rose chuckled and wiped her tear-streaked cheeks.

"We on to nicknames now, Rosie?" Scorpius reached out and gently punched her on the arm.

"Yeah, that didn't sound quite right. Thanks Scorpius." Rose sighed and looked around the new hallway that they had entered. "What time is it?"

"About half-past nine." They still had half an hour left on their patrol.

She sighed again but turned and made her way around the corner and back down the hallway they had started in. She turned to look questioningly at Scorpius as if debating whether or not to speak.

"Have you thought about that mission that McGonagall wants us to do for Professor Snape?" Scorpius stiffened; he hadn't been expecting this topic to come up. Though, how silly was that, the whole reason that they were patrolling together was because of the mission.

"A little, I suppose. Why?"

"What do you think that Snape would have wanted some silly kids to do?" She stared thoughtfully at the walls of the castle. Scorpius pondered her question. _What _did _Snape want to be 'accomplished'?_

"I honestly have no idea. Why would McGonagall trust us with this and why did we have to complete our prefect duties together?" It felt good to finally be able to talk to someone about this. He had pushed it to the back of his mind and had, until recently, forgotten the nagging feeling it had.

"Perhaps we could go to the Library sometime and find out a little bit more about Professor Snape." Rose glanced at Scorpius and he noticed that she looked hopeful, or maybe that was just his mind playing tricks on him.

"That sounds alright." Scorpius smiled and did a mental happy dance in his head.

When it was ten o'clock they both said their goodbyes and headed off to their common rooms. Scorpius thought about Rose the whole way. He reached the entrance to his common room and ducked inside. The fires were still lit, but only a few scattered students remained. He headed off towards the boys dorms, but was blocked at the foot of the stairs.

"Where you going, blood-traitor?" Demetri had positioned himself so that Scorpius couldn't squeeze past him and up to the boys' dorms.

"Move, Nott." Scorpius gripped his wand inside of his robes.

"Now why would I do that? So you can run along and think about that stupid half-blood friend of-"

"_Tarantallegra_," Scorpius yelled pointing his wand at Demetri. Demetri's feet started dancing wildly without his control. Scorpius let out a loud snort when he saw the look on Demetri's face. He kept looking back down at his shoes, horrified. "Sorry, Nott…I…I got to…go," Scorpius managed to stutter out through his laughing fit.

He quickly dodged Demetri and made his way up to his bed. He changed out of his robes and climbed under the thick covers. He was still chuckling as his head hit the pillow.

***

_He was flying high above the castles. He could almost feel the wind in his hair and the sun on his cheeks. He heard the roar of the crowd as he spotted and dove for the Snitch. He kept nose-diving towards the ground, but when he tried to pull up he couldn't. He kept hurtling downward, faster and faster._

_He hit the ground hard, but when he stood up he wasn't on the Quidditch Pitch. He was standing alone in a small clearing in the Forbidden Forest._

"_Hello again, Scorpius." The voice sent shivers up Scorpius' spine. He spun around trying to find the source._

"_What do you want?" He tried to stay calm, but he could feel the fear spreading throughout his entire body. _

"_Oh, Scorpius, my boy, I do not want anything. I am merely here to punish you for the way you and your family betrayed all the good people in the wizarding world. Of course, I heard how you stood up for that Weasley girl, but that won't save her now." As what he said sunk in, Scorpius began to panic. It had Rose._

"_Where is she? Leave her alone," Scorpius said as he spun around, trying to see through the darkness._

"_I really don't think that you are in any place to make demands, my friend," the voice drawled. "Well, I suppose you should get to say good-bye, you have gone through a lot." Scorpius was truly more than afraid now, but he could not find words to describe it._

"_Rose? Rose, where are you?" He squinted towards the trees in front of him trying to see. He heard a thud and then a faint crying coming from behind him. He whirled around to see Rose's whimpering figure on the ground. He rushed over to her and fell on his knees. "Rose, are you okay? Did it hurt you?" He picked her up, cradling her in his arms as she put her arms around his neck._

"_Avada Kedavra!" Rose went immediately limp in his arms and the unbearable pain ripped through him as he fell, screaming and crying, to his knees still holding Rose's body. He sobbed uncontrollably into her fire-red hair as the voice in the background cackled in victory._

***

Scorpius' eyes snapped open and he shook his head trying to get rid of the nightmare. The front of his shirt was soaked through with perspiration and his whole body was trembling. His body shook even more when he thought of Rose's dead form. He knew it was almost time to get up by the light coming in through one of the few windows in the dungeons, but instead of getting dressed, he stayed shivering, in bed, from the frightening dream.


	6. You Can't Run From Things In Your Head

_Hey, it has been a _really_ long time since I added anything, but here it is. I still didn't get many reviews, but I love this story too much to stop. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!!!_

_Disclaimer: Really this part is always a cherry on top of a perfect day…but sadly I don't own Harry Potter any scenes/characters/etc. from the series that you know and love belong to the very creative and talented J.K. Rowling_

_Sorry there were some mistakes in here so I fixed them. Here is the updated version. I know Lily is thought to be two years younger than Rose and she is and I know that if she is, she should be in a different room than Rose, but I wanted them to be in the same room because in my story they are very close. Sorry if this upsets anyone (don't know why it would) but I hope you like it anyway._

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Six- You Can't Run From Things In Your Head**

Rose sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and looked around her dorm room. She got up leisurely and was careful not to ruffle the sheets in her bed. She dressed quickly in her Quidditch robes and tip-toed across the circular room. When she reached her cousin, Lily's bed, she leaned over and nudged the girl's side.

"Wake up, Lily. We have to go." Rose whispered as loud as she could without waking up the other girls. Lily just moaned and rolled over. Rose rolled her eyes and nudged her harder. "Come on, Lily! We are going to be late for the game."

"Alright, alright, I'm up. Stop badgering me, would you?" Lily rolled out of bed and landed with a thud on the floor. Rose froze and looked around the room. Another sixth-year, Adeline Beaumont, had sat up in her bed and was mumbling sleepily with her eyes still shut.

"Oh, Jason, I love you," she sighed dreamily. She fell back onto her pillow and Rose giggled as she watched Lily's body stir on the floor when she tried to stop her laughing spasm. She reached down, smiling, and took Lily's hand.

"Okay, come on. We are already running late," Rose said holding her Firebolt as they ducked out of the portrait hole. Lily had her broom in hand as well and they set off towards the Great Hall.

They reached the Great Hall and Rose grabbed some toast and a goblet of orange juice when they reached the Gryffindor table. She sat down between Carson Wood and her other cousin, Albus.

"Hey guys." Her grin faded as she looked around and saw the grave faces of her teammates. "What's wrong?" When no when said anything she turned to Albus, "Albus, what's going on?" He didn't say anything, he just pushed the day's Daily Prophet towards her. She picked it up and looked at the cover. On the front page was a picture of the current minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, addressing the press. Rose scanned the page until she found the heading that matched the picture, _**MINISTER ADDRESSES PRESS, **_it read:

_Today the minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, answered some of _

_the press' questions involving recent rumors about Death _

_Eaters that were never caught after the fall of _

_You-Know-Who. When asked about these free Death _

_Eaters, The minister replied, "Yes, there are still Death _

_Eaters out there looking to carry on Voldemort's work."_

_He was also asked what the Ministry's course of action_

_was to be. "There is not much to do, but we do have some_

_leads and we have our best Aurors on the case." The _

_minister went on to tell the gathered press the names of _

_Death Eaters that were still roaming free. Some of the men _

_included Lucius Malfoy, Augustus Rookwood, and Walden _

_Mcnair. These men were presumed to be imprisoned, but,_

_as the minister remarked, "must have gotten away during the _

_Battle of Hogwarts." Though this new information may _

_frighten us all, the Ministry assures us that they are doing _

_everything in their power to catch these criminals. _

Rose could not believe what she was reading. Death Eaters, still out there? If they wanted to continue Voldemort's work, wouldn't they start at Hogwarts? Snape was also a Death Eater, and Scorpius and her were to complete a mission for him? Rose lifted her head to look at her team.

"I thought they got all those gits." Lily turned her questioning gaze on the others.

"We all did, but dad said that the Auror Office at the Ministry is trying their best to find them." James answered Lily while he took a forkful of scrambled eggs and shoveled them into his mouth.

"We're all going to die," exclaimed Braeden.

"Oh hush up, will you? We are _not _going to die." Albus rolled his eyes as he stood up from the table. "Let's go or we will be late for warm-ups."

As the rest of the team got up to leave, Rose glanced over towards the Slytherin table. She wondered how Scorpius was taking the news of his grandfather. She saw him read the Prophet and then slam it down on the table. The other Slytherin Quidditch members jumped up from the table soon after that and hurried out of the Great Hall.

"Rose, are you coming?" Lily turned and eyed her suspiciously.

"Umm, you go on, I'll catch up." When she and Scorpius were the only ones left in the Hall, she went over to his table and sat down next to him. She placed her hand on top of his but he didn't lift his head from the table.

"Hey," he replied grimly.

"Are you alright? I read the article from the Daily Prophet."

"Yeah…actually no, I'm not alright. I am bloody sick of everyone judging me, thinking I am some sort of horrible mudblood hating Death Eater just because my grandfather is a discriminating ass." Scorpius continued to stare menacingly at the top of the table. "My father may have made some mistakes when he was young but he sure as hell has cleaned up his act since then and I would be disgusted with him, my own father, if he hadn't."

He finally raised his head to look into her eyes. His gray eyes had flecks of cobalt in them and were teeming with emotions. Rose blinked startled. He looked angry and pained at the same time, but she didn't know how to comfort him, or if she could. She stroked the back of his hand with her thumb. The casual touch sent shivers of electricity down her spine, but she ignored them.

"It's okay. If anyone does judge you, it's because they don't know you. All that matters is that what they say isn't true." Scorpius was staring at her thumb that was rubbing his hand. She immediately pulled away. _Oh that was stupid, _she thought, _he probably thinks I like him now._ Maybe she did like him, or maybe not. She was so confused.

"Thanks, Rose," he said smiling, but it didn't fully reach his gorgeous and deep eyes. _Rose, stop that,_ she commanded herself. "You're a really great friend." They sat smiling widely at each other for a few minutes before Scorpius spoke again. "We had better go."

They parted ways when they were outside the front entrance and Rose had time to think to herself. She was flustered by the feeling she had had earlier when she had touched Scorpius and though she tried to seem tough, she was terribly afraid of the Death Eaters on the loose. Her thoughts were hopelessly tangled by the time she reached the Gryffindor tent.

"Where have you been, Rosie?" James tried to sound stern, but she could hear the hint of relief seeping into his voice.

"Sorry, James, I just had to run back to the common room and get my gloves." Rose hated lying, but she knew that if they ever found out she had stayed behind to talk to Scorpius, they wouldn't let her be friends with him anymore. Her mind frowned at the word friend without her permission. "So is everyone ready?" She was trying to distract herself from the chaos that was her mind.

"Alright, guys, if we work as a team and believe in ourselves, we can win. Now let's go shows those Slytherins why we've won the House Cup five years in a row." The Gryffindor team shouted and cheered as they pumped themselves up. James turned and led them out onto the Quidditch Pitch and they stood smiling at all the cheering fans until they mounted their brooms and got ready for the best match of the season.

The Gryffindor Chasers were having one of their best games. Whenever they got in to trouble there always seemed to be another teammate nearby to pass to. They always knew where each other was and were completely in sync. The Slytherins couldn't touch them. The only problem was that for the last ten minutes Albus, the Gryffindor Seeker, and Scorpius, the Slytherin Seeker, had been wrestling for the Snitch. Gryffindor was up by seventy points, but if Scorpius caught the Snitch Slytherin would win.

"Gryffindor is up by seventy poin-oh wait, eighty points as Rose Weasley scores another. Go Rosie!" Sam Jordan was the commentator for all Quidditch matches, but he was silenced as Professor McGonagall sent him a stern, no nonsense look. "If you have been paying attention, you should know that the score is twenty, Slytherin, and ninety, Gryffindor. Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter have been battling it out for the Snitch, both sides still empty handed."

Rose was still on a high from her last goal. She looked to the sky to see Albus diving for the Snitch, Scorpius close behind. _Please let him catch it, please,_ she thought. She wasn't sure which boy she was talking about. She was still befuddled by the tangled and jumbled thoughts in her head. She saw Albus' hand close around the golden Snitch and she blew out a sigh of relief. They had won.

"And Albus Potter catches the Snitch. Gryffindor wins," crowds cheered and drowned out the rest of his sentence. "The Slytherin team and their Death Eaters put up a good fight, but they still couldn't beat the almighty Gryffindor."

"Mr. Jordan," McGonagall stood up from her seat and came to stand menacingly in front of the seventh-year, "you will _not _make any more of your _comments_, or I will ask you to step down from your position."

"Yes, ma'am." McGonagall then whirled around and exited.

Rose's previous fears came rushing back to her. Anxiety spread throughout her and filled every particle in her body. She thought about all the stories that her father had, quite reluctantly, told her. The way they tortured their victims with the Cruciatus curse. She dismounted her broom and walked away from the field in a daze. She heard her teammates calling her name, but it sounded very far away and she couldn't focus on it.

"Miss Weasley, I would like to speak to you and Mr. Malfoy." Rose turned to see the Headmistress strolling towards her, Scorpius at her side.

"Yes, Professor?" She didn't move from where she had frozen.

"I would like to talk in my office, follow me." McGonagall turned and Scorpius tried to meet Rose's eye, but she quickly looked down, not wanting him to see the fear that was threatening to bubble over and down her cheeks as tears. They followed at a quick pace, trying to keep up with McGonagall's rapid step.

"Lemon Drops," said the Professor when they reached the gargoyle outside of her office.

They reached the top of the spiraling staircase and pushed through the door that led inside. When they stepped into the circular office Rose and Scorpius both took seats in front of her desk. McGonagall came to sit in front of them and stared, concerned, from behind her glasses.

"Now as you know, Headmaster, Severus Snape, left a mission to be completed and I chose you two to be the ones. I have decided that you are ready to know what that mission is, exactly." Rose had tried to avoid Scorpius' nervous glance, but she couldn't help but to peek at him from the corner of her eye. She could see him doing the same thing. She turned her stare back onto McGonagall as she began to speak again

"You might have heard of a Horcrux, but you may not have. If you do not know what it is, I will give you a brief summary, there are some things you do_ not_ need to know. A Horcrux is very dark magic, Voldemort used several to stay alive. It takes part of your soul and places it in the object of your choice. By doing so wizards and witches can obtain immortality, at least until the Horcrux is destroyed. I will not tell you how one is made, however, this is some of the darkest magic and is not to be tampered with," McGonagall continued on with her explanation, "but you must know this to carry on your mission. When Severus Snape was part of Voldemort's closest, he experimented with Horcruxes. He made on himself and it is hidden in the Forbidden Forest."

"Professor, you mean to say it is still there?"

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, and Severus wanted it destroyed. He turned against Voldemort in the end and does not want part of his soul to remain on this earth. He wants to pass on peacefully and you are the ones to find and destroy his Horcrux. You may wonder why I have suddenly decided to let you in on the mission, well the Death Eaters on the loose may try to steal the Horcrux and let the soul out so as to start Voldemort's work all over again."

Rose couldn't speak, she couldn't even move. McGonagall kept talking but she didn't hear a word. She was lost in her terrifying thoughts. Would if the Death Eaters came to Hogwarts and hurt her? Would if they hurt her family…or friends? She was shaking internally from the petrifying visions that filled her head. James lying cold and staring on the floor. Hugo, limp on the rug by the Gryffindor Common Room fire. _Scorpius _falling with a sickening thud to the hard, stone ground.

"Now I want you two to start researching-" McGonagall was cut off by Rose's panicking voice.

"No, no, no! I don't want to do this anymore. I _can't _do this anymore. No," she said in almost a whisper now as she fled from the Headmistress' office, down the spiraling stairs, and started running as fast as she could away from the haunting images in her head.


	7. Kisses and Peaceful Unconsciousness

_Hey, everybody! I hope you enjoyed my last chapter! Anyway…things are heating up between Rose and Malfoy in this next one (wow I felt like some host for a survival show…haha) Well, thanks to everyone who has been reading my story and giving advice…I really appreciate it!!!_

_Aaaaaand you can never as for too many more reviews, am I right, am I right? Haha well you probably can, but I never cared how much I annoy people, so I'll keep asking…pllleeaaasseee!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter *wipes away tear* but the person who does is the extremely awesome J.K. Rowling!!!_

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter Seven- Kisses and a Peaceful Unconsciousness**

Scorpius had followed Rose out of McGonagall's office and was now racing down the corridor. _Damn, she's fast, _he thought. He finally caught up with her and grabbed her by the wrist. Electricity pulsed through them and he almost let go.

"Rose, hold up." Rose tried to pull away, but he was too strong. He turned her around to face him. "What's wrong?" Rose wouldn't look at him so he gently pulled her chin up. He saw that tears were threatening to spill over and down her cheeks.

"Everything," she whispered. "Scorpius, do you know what McGonagall is asking us to do? She is asking us to destroy some of the darkest magic in the wizarding world. She is asking us to do it when she _knows _that there are Death Eaters that are after the same thing as we are and that they will do anything and everything to get it." She was on the brink of a major break down, but Scorpius listened to her every word as if his life depended on it anyway. "They could kill us. They could kill our _families._"

He didn't know if the hypnotic navy blue of her beautiful eyes was making him go mad in the head, but in that moment he took Rose Weasley's face between his hands and smashed his lips to hers. At first she didn't respond and Scorpius was afraid that he had made a huge mistake, but then her hands reached around his neck and wove through his unkempt, platinum locks. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He had never felt this kind of…of…_fire_ with anyone else before. He had pushed Rose up against one of the castle's walls and was losing himself in the kiss. All too soon he had to pull away. He needed air, didn't he?

"Whoa." There were no words to describe what had just happened. Did it really even happen?

"Umm, yeah, whoa." Rose turned a deep shade of red and looked down at the floor.

"What just happened?" Scorpius needed someone to clarify the events of the past few minutes.

"Well, I think I was talking about how scared I was of the Death Eaters, then you decided that that was a good time to just grab me and snog me senseless."

Scorpius laughed, "That does sound like me."

Rose hit him in the arm, but he could tell that she was joking. He couldn't have cared less if he had just found out that he failed every one of his O., he was so _happy._ He was always happy when he was around her, but he hadn't figured out that it was because _she _was with him until now.

"Rose?" He knew this part of their conversation had to come, but he had tried to push it away. His palms were sweaty and he found it hard to look her in the eye. She looked at him expectantly so he continued, "Umm, w-would you…do you w-want to be my…uhh…girlfriend?" She giggled at his nervousness and he blushed. Blushed? Malfoys don't blush. No, his cheeks were simply flushed from the chilly halls of the castle. As she looked at him her face became serious again.

"Scorpius, I don't know if that's the best idea."

"Why not?" He knew he sounded like a stubborn infant, but there was no way he was letting this girl get away.

"Well think about it. What are our last names? Malfoy and Weasley and they just don't go together. I mean really think about it, what would our parents say?" She started moving her hands wildly and tilting her head to match the gestures. Scorpius caught her head in his hands, but she didn't notice. She still went on ranting about god knows what. Scorpius wasn't listening anymore; all he could focus on was the luscious color of her soft, full lips. "And what about you? How am I supposed to know that you're serious about me and that I'm not like all the other girls that you have gone out with and-" Her last sentence was interrupted by a pair of soft and warm lips pressing to hers.

Scorpius felt her immediately respond under his touch and his lips curved into a smile. He slid his hands, slowly, down from her face until they rested on her hips. She shivered as his hands made contact with her neck, her waist, and finally her hips. Scorpius filled with joy that he could get this kind of response out of her. Her delicate fingers wove through his hair and he sighed internally. Everything about her felt right and kissing her then, he forgot about what his father might say and what his friends would think. The girls that Scorpius had dated before had _nothing _on Rose Weasley.

Rose pulled away and Scorpius found himself frowning that he had to stop kissing her. Even so, reluctantly, he let her go keeping a tight hold on her hips. There was no way she was getting that far away.

"Okay," she breathed, "I'll go out with you."

Scorpius chuckled. "I guess my kissing expertise are too much even for _you._"

"Oh yes, the moment you kissed me, I knew I couldn't win," she said sarcastically, but he could tell that there was some truth in what she had said. He reached down and took her hand. "We should go back to our common rooms, it's getting late."

"Scorpius, might I remind you that your common room is all the way downstairs in the dungeons, while mine is all the way up in the towers."

"Well, how about I walk you up to your common room?" Scorpius really didn't want to leave her. Wow, he was getting more and more pathetic.

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't think it's such a good idea. I think we should keep…us a secret." Scorpius started to panic. Did she not like him? Why didn't she want to tell people? He knew she could see the hysteria in his face because she explained.

"Sometimes you can be so thick! I don't think we should tell people _because _I am afraid of how my family will react." She laughed to herself, "Hugo would _kill _you."

"Oh, I see your point. We can be like Romeo and Juliet, forbidden love." _Well, that was _so_ not cheesy, _he silently scolded himself.

"Who knew you were such a romantic?" Rose said as she stood on her tip-toes and pecked him on the cheek. The second her supple lips touched his already warm cheek, his whole body burst into fire. She turned to go, but he quickly spun her back around so that every line of her body was touching his by her hand that he was still holding. He leaned in so that their lips were just barely brushing.

"Goodnight," he whispered. Rose's lips parted and her eyes fluttered closed. Scorpius then turned and started to walk away, but Rose was quicker. She pulled him back to her, laughing.

"Not so fast, Mr. Malfoy." Rose then proceeded to grab his face between her hands and crush her mouth to his. After a few seconds, Rose's lips parted and Scorpius poked his tongue inside her mouth. He could feel her cheeks warming as a new wave of blush took over. Normally he would just snog a girl for the sake of having someone to snog. With Rose it was different. It was like he was trying to find out more about her through exploring her mouth. _That sounds really weird, _he thought to himself. The kiss was just starting to get good when Rose pulled away. Scorpius groaned.

"Sorry, but I really have to go. My cousins will be wondering where I am." She tried to kiss him lightly and quick, but he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Her will was crumbling and he could tell. He took advantage of this and pulled her even closer so that her chest was pressed against his. She somehow managed to haul her hands from his hair and push on his chest.

"I have to go, Scorpius," she mumbled while still kissing him. She giggled against his mouth and finally pulled away to look into his face. "I have _really _got to go now. I'll see you tomorrow, I promise." She squeezed his hand and turned. He watched her go down the hallway until she disappeared. As soon as she was gone, he backed against the nearest wall and tilted his head up to look at the ceiling. This girl had him wrapped around her finger and she didn't even know it.

"Whoa." He said again and started walking towards the dungeons.

"Hey, Scorp, where you been?" Alec Mason looked up from his piece of parchment.

"Oh, McGonagall just wanted to talk to me again." As hard as he might try, Scorpius could feel his cheeks start to heat up. Though Mason was his best mate, he knew that he couldn't tell him about Rose.

"It's almost half past seven and the Quidditch match ended at five. McGonagall wanted to talk to you for over two hours?" Scorpius sat down next to Mason on one of the couches in front of the fire. McGonagall had only actually talked to them for maybe forty-five minutes. He and Rose had gotten really sidetracked.

"Yeah, I suppose she wanted to make sure that I didn't fail anything _too _bad," Scorpius smiled.

Mason laughed quietly. "Well I have to finish this essay, it's due tomorrow."

"Some things never change. I'm going to head to bed. See you in the morning."

"It's only seven o'clock."

"Quidditch really wore me out, goodnight." Scorpius turned and hiked the few stairs to his dormitory. He peeled off his Quidditch robes, and decided that he would get a shower in the morning. He blindly threw on pajama pants and a t-shirt and climbed in his bed. He closed his eyes and pictured Rose again, her fiery red hair, tangled in his pale hand. Her beautiful, full lips crushed against his. "Rose," he murmured.

"What's that you said, mate?"

Scorpius jumped to see Alec leaning over his bed, watching him with curious eyes. "Nothing, uhh…bros…bros before hoes, that's all." _What the hell?_ Scorpius thought to himself as he looked away to hide his confounded expression.

"That's the way to think," he said laughing as he slapped Scorpius on the back.

_What is wrong with me?_, he thought while shaking his head. _I have seriously gone mad._

"Goodnight, mate, I just came up here to grab an extra quill." Scorpius muttered his goodnights as he watched Alec leave.

Instead of drifting right off to sleep, Scorpius stayed up for a good hour or so thinking about the day. Could all this really be happening? He loved being around Rose, she made him so happy, but it seemed _way _too good to be true. He had a feeling, though, a terrible feeling of dread. He tried to shake the feeling but it clung to him like a sopping wet t-shirt. The feeling of terror and loss wouldn't go away. Why should God, if there was one, be so pleasant to him after all that his father and grandfather did? He sighed, frustrated, and then turned to lie on his side. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping for the oblivion that comes along with sleep, but to no avail. Of course when he had been overcome with nightmares, sleep would come to him with ease, but when he longed for the peaceful unconsciousness, it would, inevitably, evade him.

Eventually, he could sense the sky lightening from the corner of his eye as he stared at the ceiling. He hadn't slept at all. He spent the night tossing and turning, trying to find sleep, but it was hidden quite well. He blinked his eyes and found that they stung, slightly, from being open for more than half the night. He got out of his bed stiffly and determined that that shower was a necessity if he was going to get out of bed at all. He was surprised to see that most of his classmates from his dorm had already gone down to breakfast. _It's Sunday, _he thought, _don't people sleep in anymore?_ He dressed in a crisp pair of faded jeans and an old, worn t-shirt after his shower. He didn't plan on going to the Great Hall; he was going to wait for Rose in the Library, where she would predictably and eventually have to go. She might even be there now and he quickened his pace as the thought passed through his mind.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: So, a LOT of fluff (sorry if you dislike that), but I had to get them together somehow, right? Yes is the correct answer. Oh and that part about there not being a God, I am not an atheist so please don't be offended or anything haha and sorry if I did offend you. **

**PLEASE tell me if you **

**a) didn't like it (and why)**

**b) you did like it (don't need to say why, but I would really LOVE you if you did)**

**c) you find any mistakes I missed (too much to ask?)**

**You totally don't have to do any of this because I am in love with this story too much to stop so I'll keep updating and adding chapters anyway, but I really would like to become a better writer and criticism and praise would really help!!!**

**Ok, cue the end of long, boring, and pleading speech. Hope you liked it!!! Go party or something.**


	8. When Worry Comes At a Later Time

_Hey everyone__**!**__ How's life? Good I hope :-) haha anyway here is my next chapter…now this is gonna sound totally mean and deranged, just kidding, but I need 5 (not very much) more reviews to post the __**next **__chapter. I don't care if they all say, you suck at writing go crawl into a hole and cry yourself to sleep, it doesn't really matter. I just want to know that people are actually reading this and that I am not wasting my time. Yeah everyone hates people who nag them for reviews and personally when I read people's story, even if I really like it, I won't review, so I guess that makes me a hypocrite, but whatever._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters/ideas/etc. from the series, they belong to J.K. Rowling_

**Chapter Eight- When Worry Comes At a Later Time**

Rose woke up Sunday morning very angry with herself. Why had she let her imagination slip out of her own grasp? She had let her fantasies about Scorpius get way out of hand. She had dreamt that he had kissed her then asked her to go out with him. How delirious could one person get?

She decided to take extra long to get ready this morning, making sure everything was perfect, she wasn't exactly sure why. She got a shower, blow dried her hair, and put a thin layer of mascara on her eyelashes, poking herself in the eye in the process. She wasn't used to wearing makeup. She rarely did because most people said she didn't need to. Her hair was, as always, being difficult. She managed to work it into a light wave, getting rid of the slight frizz that it always seemed to have. She looked in the mirror and let out a miserable sigh. She didn't look any different.

Picking out an outfit wasn't that hard. She hated dressing up too girly. It just wasn't…comfortable, how could they walk around all day in those miniskirts and high-heels without tripping and flashing everyone? Maybe she was just abnormally clumsy. She grabbed a pair of jeans that hugged her curves in all the right places and slid them on. She decided on a teal coloured tank-top with a zip-up sweatshirt over top. She slid on her sneakers and walked out to the common room.

She saw Lily waiting for her by the empty fireplace. "Hey, Lily, ready to go?"

"Sure. Come on, the boys are probably still asleep," she said letting out an exhausted laugh.

They stepped through the portrait hole and strolled along the hallways. They took their time getting to the Great Hall for breakfast, talking and giggling the entire way.

"So, Lily, did you get me a Christmas present yet?" Rose smiled and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Oh, Rosie, stop it. You know I haven't found the perfect gift for you yet, but I will. Plus, Christmas is still a couple months away." Rose had been teasing Lily about Christmas shopping since she had finished hers. Yes, she had _finished _her Christmas shopping for her _entire _family, Potters included. "Why do you do your shopping so early?"

"I don't know, exactly. I guess that is how I do everything, even studying. Which is why even though N.E. are not even close, I am going to study in the library today. Would you like to come?" Rose didn't really mind company when she was studying, but she wasn't exactly social during it either. She was more the quiet studying type.

"Hmm, tempting," Lily said trying to hold back a smirk, "but I will have to pass. I promised Hugo that I would teach him how to play chaser. He wants to try out for the Hufflepuff house team next year." At first, Hugo had been upset that he was the only (so far) from the whole Weasley and Potter family to be sorted into any other house besides Gryffindor. He quickly learned to embrace it and Rose was extremely proud of him.

"Okay, well I'll see you later then, I suppose." Rose smiled and waved as she made her way out of the Great Hall. On her way to the Library she would occasionally sigh in contentment as she thought of her dreams of Scorpius. Then she would huff angrily and curse internally at herself for letting her imagination run wild.

Rose arrived at the Library and immediately headed to the very last few rows of books. She was only going to spend a few minutes there, or so she told herself. She began to slowly run her fingers along the rows of ancient literature. She savored the rough texture of the spines and watched as the particles of dust danced in the beams of sunlight that filtered through the windows. She knew she probably would have looked mental _if _anyone could see her, but she was hidden by the numerous lines of books. Her finger tips barely touched the stories as she traced the protruding spines. She reached a gap of approximately three fairly thick books that students must have checked out. She was just about skip over it when something caught her hand and pulled it through the hole. Her arm was merely long enough to fit through the gap and reach to the other side. She felt her hand being lifted and suddenly something staggeringly soft and warm brushed the back of her hand. She closed her eyes and sighed, letting the shocking electricity pulse through her body. The mysterious lips brushed her skin and she felt dizzy. Abruptly her eyes snapped open, and she pulled her hand away. She began running down the aisle of books trying to reach the end. She was about the round the corner, when the hand grabbed hers and yanked her down the next row. Her eyes had shut the moment his hand touched hers. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She moved her lips against his and reached her hands up to tangle in his hair. His arms slid down to her waist and she pressed against him so that every part of them was touching. _What am I doing? _She questioned. She didn't even know who this guy was, she hadn't seen him. All she knew was that this felt right.

She opened her eyes to see a Scorpius Malfoy still kissing her. Her eyes widened in shock and she untangled her hand from his hair to slap him hard across the face. He stumbled back surprised and reached up to feel the cheek that she had hit.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He asked looking hurt. Through all the chaos she was vaguely aware that they were in a library.

"Why were you kissing me?" It started to dawn on her that last night's dreams hadn't been dreams at all, but she asked anyway.

"What do you mean why? I _am_ your boyfriend, you know, am I not allowed to kiss you?"

Oh no, she had been mistaken. It _did _all happen last night. She felt like such a git. She had slapped her boyfriend.

"Oh, Scorpius, I am so sorry! I woke up this morning and I thought that last night…with you and I had just been a dream." Her ears were turning the dangerous Weasley red. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek where a red mark was beginning to form. "I'm so sorry," she whispered against his skin. She felt him shiver and giggled. She slowly, so slowly that if someone were watching they wouldn't even notice that she was moving, turned her head so that her mouth was just kissing the corner of his. "Forgive me," she breathed. She heard him groan as he turned his lips to finally meet hers, and she chuckled again. His tongue ran along her lower lip, begging entry. She obliged and backed against the shelves as he put his hands on the books on either side of her head. She clutched at the front of his robes, pulling him closer. Her lips were swollen when she pulled away. She rested her head on his chest and hid her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her in a hug and she shut her eyes, completely happy where she was. Though for some reason she was scared. She was scared not of monsters or Death Eaters, but of love. She was afraid that she was in love with Scorpius. She knew that she had liked him a lot, but she hadn't been in love with him until now and she was scared. What if he left her? What if he died trying to find Snape's stupid Horcrux? What if, she gulped, he didn't lover her back? She had been so stupid to let herself fall in love. She was supposed to be responsible and logical, live by the book.

"Rose, you alright?" Scorpius looked down at her concerned. When she didn't look him in the eye, he gently lifted her chin so that he could see her face. "Rose, please tell me?"

"I'm fine." He looked at her suspiciously so she added, "Really I'm fine, I promise." She forced a smile, but as she stared into his blue-gray orbs, her smile became sincere. She kissed him on the lips and then settled back into his warm embrace.

"You look beautiful today," he said absentmindedly. Rose pressed her head further into his chest, hiding her smile. "That's a lie," he said changing his mind. Rose's smile was wiped off her face as she looked up at him. "You look beautiful every day." He leaned down and kissed her, once again, smiling lips. As his velvet, warm lips pressed against hers, she forgot about her fears. This was enough for now. She could worry about the rest later.


	9. Three Words, Eight Letters

_I don't think anyone even reads author's notes…__**THE WORLD IS GOING TO END TOMORROW!!!!**__ Yeah just kidding I have no idea if the world is gonna end, but I just wanted to see if anyone actually reads these things. Well if you do I guess I have your attention now. So here is the latest installment of McGonagall's Mission hope you enjoy it! I didn't even get 5 reviews like I asked but it's okay :-) I'm in a good mood so I decided to honor you with my latest chapter, haha just kidding, but I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…that right belongs to J.K. Rowling_

_Don't ask…no, don't do it…no, no, no, oh, screw it, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!_

**Chapter Nine- Three Words, Eight Letters**

"It's beautiful," she said absentmindedly as she stared at the lake.

They had come to sit out here after the library incident. Well the slapping part was an incident, anyway.

"Yeah," Scorpius agreed, but he wasn't looking out at the vast pool of dark turquoise water. He was watching Rose intently. She was a real beauty, not the fake kind that had to hide behind pounds and pounds of make-up. Her navy blue eyes seemed especially bright today in contrast with her dark lashes. Her eyes were alight with innocence and curiosity. Scorpius was so used to seeing the in control, guarded expression she usually wore and seeing this side of her, he was utterly speechless. He had never seen her let _other _people see this side of her.

Rose had gotten up from her previous position sitting next to Scorpius and was now running her delicate hand along the trunk of the tree that they were sitting under. Sometimes she would turn and smile warmly at him and other times she would frown as her brows came together as if she were deep in thought.

The sun wasn't out and the skies were cloudy, but it was still warm.

Her fiery hair was dancing in the slight breeze. Scorpius never noticed, but her hair had reddish-brown tints to it, downplaying the Weasley orange.

"Oh, I never told you, I don't think I've ever seen someone who flies quite like you," he said raising his eyebrows and nodding his head towards her.

She sauntered up behind him and putting her hands on his shoulders, leaned her head over his until her lips were even with his.

"I'll take that as a compliment," she replied before kissing him deeply.

"Mmmm, you taste like strawberries," he smiled against her warm mouth. He frowned when she took her hands off his shoulders. He quickly spun around, gently pulling her to the ground.

"Where do you think you're going?" He began tickling her randomly, trying to find a sensitive spot. She was giggling the entire time, but when he reached her sides, she began laughing uncontrollably.

"Scorpius…I…c-can't," she gasped while laughing, "breathe!"

He stopped tickling her, but stayed leaning over her. They were lying next to each other, but he turned his torso so that his upper body was tilted over hers, his hands supporting his weight.

"You know, I never really forgave you for slapping me." He smirked knowing he had never been mad at her. He could never _ever _be mad at her. She was too gregarious, funny, and compassionate to be angry with.

"Oh, really," she responded clearly amused, "because_ I_ remember that when I asked a certain someone if they forgave me, they all too willingly decided it was a good time to snog." She was so giddy and just _happy _his stomach was doing flips at the fact that he might be the cause of her good mood. He leaned in and kissed her full and delicious looking lips. After a few minutes he pulled away and stared at her. A stray lock of hair fell in her face and he lightly tucked it behind her ear. He kept his hand on her cheek, his thumb stroking from the inside of her cheekbone to the start of her ear. He had fallen for Rose Weasley, hard. He knew he was in love with this girl in front of him, and that just complicated things, but it was something real.

"You seem reasonably…chipper today."

"Yeah, you make me really happy," she smiled shyly. Scorpius smiled back and kissed her forehead tenderly. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Her head leaned on his chest naturally, as if it was something that she did all the time. He closed his eyes and buried his head in her hair, breathing in her lovely fragrance. The playful banter from earlier faded as the mood grew more serious. Rose suddenly buried her head deeper into the front of his old and washed out t-shirt. Scorpius smiled sadly and sighed. _I love you, Rose, _he thought. He didn't say them out loud, afraid that it would make leaving her when his father found out that much harder. He became rigid as he saw his father's disappointed face behind his closed lids. _No, he'll understand. He _has _to understand. _

Rose noticed his tense position and pulled away. She looked up at him with guilty eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said looking down.

What? Oh, she thought he had stiffened because he didn't want her that close. How absurd. He quickly pulled her back to him and whispered in her ear, "You can't be close enough unless I'm feeling your heartbeat." He bent his lips lower and lightly kissed the hollow under her ear.

Rain started pouring from the storm clouds that had slowly slithered in front of the sun. Scorpius made a move to get up, but Rose wouldn't budge.

"Rose, let's go. It's raining." He glanced down and noticed her shoulders trembling. The rain was soaking his hair and dripping in his eyes, but he didn't give a damn. His Rose was crying.

Pulling her chin up so as to see her vast pools of blue he asked, "Rosie, what's wrong?" The rain was hammering down now and the only thing that gave away her tears was her red, puffy eyes.

"Scorpius, I think," she struggled for words, something he had never witnessed before, "I…I love you." With that she broke into sobs again. She tried to pull her face out of his grasp, but he was quicker. He took her face in between his strong hands almost roughly. Screw making this harder, Rose had to know.

"Rose…I love you so much. You mean more to me than my own life, I would die for you." He cursed inwardly. He had done exactly what he told himself that he wouldn't. It would cause physical pain now when he lost her. _Stop that, _he scolded himself, _you will not lose her. You will fight for her if you have to. _

Rose's voice pierced his internal war, "Don't say that." She sounded emotionless, all sign of tears gone.

"And why shouldn't I?" he inquired angrily. Why could she love him, but he can't feel the same?

"It will only make it harder if…when," she corrected, "something happens. Plus we are only sixteen. You don't feel this kind of intense, passionate love in reality. You read about in books, of course…" Scorpius rolled his eyes. Her and her books, when is she going to realise that books do not always align with real life.

"Rose," he stopped her, "this is new to me too. I don't understand some of the feelings that come along with being in love, but I don't really care. As long as you're happy that makes me happy. We can spend time together…," she opened her mouth to interrupt, but Scorpius continued as is she hadn't made a movement, "nothing is going to happen, I promise."

"You can't promise something like that, Scorpius." He knew it was hard to keep, but if Rose wanted it, he would die trying.

"I can and I will. It's just you and me that is all that matters."

"It's easy to forget the rest of the world isn't it?" she smiled softly.

"Like that fact that it's pouring rain and we are still standing out here?"

"Oh, I like the rain." She turned away from him and walked out from under the tree. The raindrops still managed to make it through the dense cluster of leaves on the branches above. Rose started twirling in circles with her face turned up towards the sky. "Some people say it's God's tears, but what does he have to be so sad about? I think he's just looking for an excuse to make a rainbow." She was laughing wildly and Scorpius couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before him. "What are you laughing at Mister? At least I'm not covered in mud."

Scorpius looked down at his close, "But I'm not cov-". He looked at Rose swiftly. She was grinning at him mischievously. "You wouldn't dare…" He knew she would though. She tackled him to the ground and giggled at his staggered expression. "Too bad Hogwarts doesn't have a football team."

"How do you know about the Muggle sport of football?"

"Just because I'm pure-blood doesn't mean I don't enjoy all things Muggle. Muggle literature for example, Shakespeare was a genius, "My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself because it is an enemy to thee. Had I written it, I would tear the word." He quoted from Romeo and Juliet. He chose those lines consciously, knowing he wished beyond anything that he could not be a Malfoy so that he could be with Rose.

"You know Shakespeare?" she asked taken aback.

"Well, of course. He was only one of the most famous writers in Muggle literature."

"I love you," she said as she kissed him quickly on the lips.

He chuckled. "I know. Look, we had better head inside or we are going to miss dinner."

"Alright," Rose said disappointed. She stood up, brushed off the front of her jeans, and held a hand out. Scorpius took her hand and didn't let go once they stood up.

They were just stepping inside the castle when Declan Finnigan came rushing up to them. Scorpius quickly let go of Rose's warm and delicate hand. His hand moved to his back pocket where he kept his wand. He was ready to hex him if he even spoke to Rose. Scorpius noticed that Declan's left eye had the slightest hint of a fading bruise. So the Weasley and Potter clan _had_ gotten to him. Rose glanced down at his hand that was clutching the wand and nudged him in the side. He sighed and nodded but did not loosen his grip.

"Rose, listen, I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you since…um what happened. Your family would probably kill me if they knew that I was even talking to you, but you have to understand something. I want you back, Rose, and I'm really sorry for what I did to-"

Declan didn't even get to finish his last sentence before he was lying on the ground, stunned, a good three feet away. Scorpius still had his wand pointed at the air where Declan had been just moments before when students and teachers began to rush to the scene.

_**AN: More fluff…I just love fluff don't you? Well if you don't then you shouldn't read this story, but don't worry, the action is coming!!!!**_

_**Okay, now is the part where you click the button at the bottom of the page that says "Review this Story/Chapter"…go on…you know you wanna….**_


	10. Secrets We Keep

_**Hey there everyone! It has been a while since I posted, sorry. I have been a little worn out. I had ice hockey practice today and it is 10:30 p.m. so I am really tired. I'll try to get my next chapter up sooner. Well I hope you have a lovely day or night, whatever…**_

_**Oh, I would also like to say that I am very upset about the death of Billy Mays, the Oxyclean guy, he had 'the voice' that was perfect for infomercials. It was sad about Michael Jackson and Farrah Fawcett, too, though Jackson creeps me out and if he doesn't give you the heebie jeebies (haha I find that phrase insanely hilarious) even a little bit, then you have some issues.**_

_**Enjoy this chapter and please, please ________. Oh, no, Amanda has forgotten the rest of her sentence! Please finish it and then do as instructed to help her write the next chapter! *laughing* I sounded like the back of a cereal box,*stops laughing suddenly and looks sternly at readers* but seriously, do what it says**__._

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Ten- Secrets We Keep**

"Scorpius, what happened here?" Professor Longbottom was the first teacher to arrive at the scene. He looked quickly between Declan who was groaning and rubbing his head and Scorpius who still looked somewhat smug. When he got a good look at the anger on the professor's face he hastily wiped the smirk of his face.

"Uh, well, umm, Professor he tried," he stuttered.

"Professor Longbottom, Scorpius here," Rose gestured to the boy standing beside her, "was just trying to help. You see, Mr. Finnigan," she said coldly, "came to me and insisted on talking to me about _very _unpleasant topics that I did not wish to discuss." She then proceeded to glare at Declan, who was still sitting on the castle floors, massaging his head.

Professor Longbottom looked suspicious but accepted her excuse for the time being. "Okay, you there," he pointed to a Ravenclaw from fifth-year, "take Mr. Finnigan to the Hospital Wing." The fifth-year ran over to Declan and pulled him up and put his arm around his own shoulders. Declan leaned on him and the two limped their way to Madam Pomfrey. "You two," he pointed at Rose and Scorpius, "follow me."

The sea of children parted as Professor Longbottom pushed a few aside. "Alright, alright, everyone else, back to class!" he shouted. Students instantly scattered and hastily made their way to the classrooms that that came from. When all the people were gone from the halls and there was no one to be seen besides the Herbology professor who had his back to them, Rose moved closer to Scorpius, reached her hand down, and linked her smallest finger with his. She saw the corner of his lips turn up, though his head remained facing forward. She smiled too and looked down at her sneakers as they walked.

Occasionally they would see a straggling student or a teacher on break and they would shoot apart as though shocked by an unknown source. Still, no one suspected anything. Finally they reached the Headmistress' office and they had to jump apart once more when Professor Longbottom rotated around to speak. He was the first one to look thoroughly confused as he stared at the jumpy teens.

He shook his head, clearing his mind and addressed them, "Here you are. Headmistress McGonagall is expecting you. She will deal with you kids now," he mumbled as he strolled down the hall in the opposite direction. Rose and Scorpius looked at each other and chuckled.

"Come on," Rose said still chortling. She grabbed Scorpius' hand and dragged him up the spiraling staircase. She leaned close to the door and tried to hear through the worn wood and intricate iron swirls.

"What are you doing?" Scorpius said clearly amused. He smiled down at her. "Just knock on the door, she knows we were coming."

"Fine, ruin my fun." She wrapped her knuckles against the door. "Just so you know, I was listening to make sure that we weren't interrupting anything."

"Oh, of course," he said still smiling.

"I was, you git!" She whacked him softly on the arm and grinned widely up at him.

The door opened, but Scorpius rubbed his arm and mouthed a silent protest at Rose. She rolled her eyes and then turned and advanced into the circular office. **(A/N: I don't really know if it is circular, but that is how I want it to be so…) **Rose felt Scorpius follow very, very closely behind her. She smiled and looked down at the patterned rug to hide her now flaming cheeks. She quickly sat in one of the chairs in front of McGonagall's desk. The Headmistress was currently staring down at some papers in front of her. Her eyebrows pulled together into a look of concentration. When both children were seated she spoke up.

""Hello, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley, you are both well I trust?" Scorpius nodded and then realised that the Professor **(A/N: Last one, I swear. McGonagall still teaches Transfiguration that's why she is Headmistress and Professor) **was not looking at him, therefore she would not know if he was shaking his head. Rose chuckled and Scorpius shot her a playful glare.

"Yes, Professor, we're well, thank you."

"I hear that you and Mr. Finnigan were in a little tiff, Mr. Malfoy, am I correct?" The Headmistress finally looked up from her mound of her paper work and Scorpius thought he could see a hint of a smile playing on McGonagall's lips, but he couldn't be sure.

"Y-yes, Professor, but you see, he was harassing Rose and-" he was cut of mid-sentence by McGonagall's light laugh.

"Mr. Malfoy, it is quite alright. I understand, but you _both_ will be serving detention with Madam Pince in the Library tomorrow. Wouldn't want to seem as though I was playing favorites," she chuckled.

"Professor, Rose wasn't involved," Scorpius said hiding his smirk.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, I said you will both be serving detention, therefore I suggest you listen." McGonagall's voice was stern, but still light.

"Yes, Professor," he said while looking down sullenly.

"Also, I would like you to research information on your mission." She went back to staring at her papers. "You may leave now."

When Scorpius thought that the Headmistress wasn't looking, he reached his hand down and grabbed Rose's warm and much smaller one in his. Little did he know that the Professor was grinning broadly at the couple's intertwined hands.

They reached the gargoyle outside of Headmistress McGonagall's office. Rose looked to make sure no one was around and then tilted her head up to give Scorpius a kiss. It wasn't heated like their others, but it was passionate and sweet and sent tingles of pleasure from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes.

"G'night," she said breathlessly as she pulled away.

"Night, sweet dreams," Scorpius said and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her forehead.

Both children turned their separate ways and started the journey to their common rooms. As Rose walked along the halls she thought about how happy she had become when Scorpius came around. She knew it was cheesy and she truly hated clichés, but he really made her life brighter. It wasn't like she was depressed and suicidal before. She had been quite content and cheerful, but now it was like everything around her was on fire, in a good way of course.

She reached the Gryffindor tower and stepped through the portrait hole after getting a very hard time from the Fat Lady. She was bursting with emotions and she just needed to tell someone, but she didn't know who she could trust to keep it absolutely secret and to not judge her. She internally kicked herself. She knew she was a git for not telling her family, but she felt even worse for not telling Lily. Lily was like her sister, but closer. If she couldn't tell her family who could she tell? It was inevitable that she would eventually need to confront her relatives about the current situation, but for now she was going to start with Lily. As fate would have it, the first person she saw when she entered the common room was none other than Lily Luna Potter sitting on a cushioned sofa in front of the roaring fire. _Just tell her, she'll understand…right? _

_"_Oh, shut it," she whisper shouted at herself. Insecure thoughts were not going to help her gain the courage to tell her cousin the truth. Courage, she was a Gryffindor and Gryffindors are bred to stand up and be brave.

"Who are you talking to, Rosie?" Lily asked now standing right in front of Rose having left her post by the flames.

It was now or never. "Just myself, but listen, I really need to talk to you," Rose said her voice getting lower as the sentenced ended, "alone." Rose then grabbed Lily by the hand and led her up the stairs to the girls' dorms.

"Rose," Lily laughed, "what's the hurry?"

They finally got to their dorm and Rose was ecstatic to find that it was empty of anyone but them. "This is serious, Lily. Now I don't want you to judge me, so just hear me out okay? Also, whatever I say does not leave this room. You cannot tell _anyone, _understand?"

"Merlin's dirty knickers, you're pregnant! Rosie, I thought Aunt Hermione taught you all those protection spells your beginning of fifth-year? You have to tell your parents and-"

"Lily?"

"-you should put it up for adoption because you can't-"

"LILY?"

"-take care of a baby, I mean you are only sixteen-"

Rose couldn't take it anymore, Lily was going ballistic. She reached out and slapped her across the face. Not mean slap, just a 'would you shut up, I am trying to tell you something' slap.

"Lily, I am _not _pregnant. I plan on saving _that _for marriage thank you very much."

"Well, thank the Lord. Still there was no reason to bitch slap me," she smirked teasingly.

"If I didn't someone else would have eventually." Rose smiled as Lily's mouth formed an unbelieving 'o' and her hand stretched out to whack her on the arm.

"Where has my well-behaved little Rosie Posie gone?" Lily said in a baby voice as she pinched Rose's cheek affectionately.

"Ughh, I will definitely have to kill James for that one."

"He better watch out, nothing is worse than an angry Weasley." They both laughed and Rose knew she was making the right choice in telling Lily. _Merlin, I am getting so sappy and cheesy, _she thought to herself.

"Okay, now if you listen to me without interrupting, I can tell you what I was actually going to say." When she saw the auburn waves on Lily's head shake as she nodded she continued. "I'mdatingScorpiusMalfoyandIaminlovewithhim," she said quickly only half hoping that Lily hadn't understood her.

"Sorry, speedy, didn't catch that."

Rose took a deep breath. "I am dating Scorpius Malfoy and I'm in love with him?" It came out sounding more like a question but Lily got the gist of it.

"What?!"

"I. Am. Dating. Scorpius. Malfoy." Rose said each word clearly and slowly.

"No, no, that last part, what was it?"

"I'm in love with him. I know you're probably thinking that it isn't that serious and that I just _think _that I love him, but that isn't it. I really love him. He isn't like his grandfather, Lucius, and his dad has changed too. He even stood up for me when that stupid bloke, Demetri Nott, called me a blood traitor. He actually cares and is sweet."

Lily was staring at her, speechless. "Look, I know you don't believe me and you probably think I am some horrible git for not telling you, which I am, but please, please don't tell the rest of our relatives just yet. I'm not ready to tell them and get exiled from the family, and I also know that I don't deserve your word on secrecy, but I'm begging you here, Lily, please?"

"I believe you," she whispered and Rose wasn't sure she heard right, but then Lily was smiling and hugging her. "I believe you, Rosie, I know you love him and I promise to keep it a secret."

"Wait," Rose said pulling back and holding Lily at arm's length, "you aren't mad?"

"I'm sadder than anything. It hurts that you think you can't tell me stuff. You can tell me anything, Rose. I love you like a sister. I would do anything for you." Lily's eyes watered, but no tears fell. She smiled at Rose and then tugged her in for another tight hug.

"Oh, don't cry. I'm always here for you too, Lily, and I promise to trust you more."

Lily pulled out of the hug after a while and sniffed loudly as she wiped her eyes. She laughed once, then spoke, "Now that all that Muggle Soap Opera stuff is over…" Rose laughed with her and smiled broadly. "I'll keep your secret, Rosie, don't worry. Even though I think you should tell everyone and that they won't have you banished, I won't tell anyone, pinkie swear." She stuck out her little finger and Rose chuckled and linked hers around it.

"Pinkie swear," Rose repeated. "Oh, I forgot to mention, I have detention tomorrow."

"How, did you manage that?"

"Well you see, Finnigan came to me saying he wanted to get back together and Scorpius was there. Scorpius kind of lost his temper and stunned him and Declan ended up a good couple of feet away. We both have to serve detention in the Library with Madam Pince." Rose shuddered as she thought of the woman's name. You would think that Rose would worship the ground she walked on seeing as she loved books, but that lady gave her the creeps.

Lily was laughing and holding her sides. "Well that was probably a hot rock massage after what James, Hugo, Fred, and Al did to him."

"Yeah, I figured they had gotten to him. He deserved it, the slimy, cheating git that he is. I still never believed that he was the cheating type, but it doesn't matter. I have Scorpius now," she finished dreamily.

Lily threw a pillow at her and got up to put on her pajamas. "Oh, no need to rub it in. How you have found love and all."

"Don't worry Lil, your Mr. Right will come along."

"He better, I didn't badger my Mum and Dad for new clothes and make-up for nothing." Rose laughed and was soon joined by Lily. Rose got up as well and changed into her long, plaid, flannel pajama pants and tank-top. It was slightly cold at night in the castle during winter, but she could still get away with wearing a sleeveless shirt year round. She crawled into bed and pulled the covers up around her chin.

"Night, Lils."

"Goodnight, Rosie Posie." Rose could hear the smile in Lily's voice, but decided to let that one slide. She soon fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________

_**A/N: Well, there you have it. I didn't want a lot of fluff in this, so I cut the level down a bit. Please let me know if you liked the little break from the heated stuff or if you would like more in the next chapter! That was basically my plea for a review, didn't wanna seem to obvious :-) Hope you liked it!**_


	11. In the Ring

_**Okay don't kill me, I know it has been awhile. But finally here is the next chapter. I had a serious case of writer's block so it took me weeks to even come up with an idea for this chapter! I hope you enjoy it anyway…better late than never, am I right? It's a long one too, to make it up to you :-)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter series that you know (life sucks doesn't it?) that belongs to J.K. Rowling**_

_**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review…it really brightens my day when it's crappy, which is most of the time so the more the merrier.**_

**Chapter Eleven- In the Ring**

Scorpius walked into the Great Hall for breakfast feeling reasonably cheerful considering he had eight o'clock detention that night in the Library with Madam Pince. It could possibly have something to do with the red-head he had detention with. Okay, it had everything to do with her.

"Hey, Scor, wait up, mate." Scorpius' best mate Alec Mason trotted alongside the tall blond. "I heard you had detention with the Weasel, tough break."

Scorpius fists clenched at his sides and gritted his teeth. He didn't want to explain how he did not appreciate his best mate calling his girlfriend names and that _that_ is why he punched him in the face.

"Scorpius? Hey, are you quite alright?"

"Hmm? Oh yes, sorry."

"You really are a mess," he said chuckling. "Anyway, you have to hear this. You heard of Patrick O'Donnell right?" Scorpius smiled, everyone has heard of Pat. He was the biggest pervert this school had. If he didn't have such an immature and dirty mind, Scorpius might actually like the guy. He was a people person.

"Of course, who hasn't?"

"Well, and you'll get a laugh out of this, he wants to ask the Weasel out to Hogsmeade and, and-" Mason couldn't finish his sentence due to his fits of laughter. Scorpius really did not see what was so funny.

"And?" Scorpius inquired through clenched teeth. He tried to take in deep gulps of air to calm himself, but his anger would not let him.

"And, Pat you see-" he started still giggling like a little school girl, "-he bet a couple of students that he could get her to fall in love with him before the weekend was over." Mason finished by glancing or at the Gryffindor table. Of course Rose was bending down to retrieve a book she had dropped, giving Mason and Scorpius the perfect view of her bottom. "Mmmm, she does have an amazing arse, though."

_Hmm, _Scorpius thought, _I was thinking the same thing. _It was definitely not good that his best mate was having the same thoughts as him about his girlfriend. Whether or not Mason knew that Scorpius and Rose were dating. Scorpius might have been angry before, but he was murderous now. He heard a few bones break when his balled up hand connected with Mason's nose.

Scorpius didn't stick around and could hear a muffled "What the hell?" as his mate slumped to the floor clutching his bloody nose. When he reached a statue that seemed to be and upside down tea pot with a lazy eye, he sunk to the floor. He leaned his back against the castle wall and closed his eyes. The enraged part of his brain told him to get up, find O'Donnell and pummel him within an inch of his life just for saying those things about Rose. However the more practical part told him to lay low until his temper cooled down.

"Scorpius," the sweetest voice he had ever heard asked tentatively, "are you okay?" He lifted his head up to look at her face and immediately lost himself in her deep, blue eyes. They just stood there, staring at each other, until Scorpius got to his feet. He reached out his hand and stroked her cheek gently. He felt the sudden need to be closer to her and he pressed his lips against hers.

He calmed down when he felt her lips moving against his. She was kissing him back. It was a reminder that she was his and that he never let anyone like Patrick O'Donnell touch her, ever.

Rose pushed him against the wall as they're lips moved in synch. His hands traveled down over her hips to cup her 'amazing arse'.

Abruptly she pushed away from him. Her face was set into a scowl and Scorpius hadn't the slightest idea of why.

"I came here to ask if you were okay and I haven't gotten an answer. You just punched your best mate, what happened?"

Scorpius leaned in to kiss her again. He really did not want to repeat what had been said. Plus, bringing it up might cause his temper to flare up yet again. She put her hand over his mouth to stop him. He parted his lips and breathed in her scent. She smelled like a mix of flowers. He closed his eyes as he let his breath wash over her palm. Her touch still felt like a freight train running through his veins.

Rose's eyes had closed as well but she managed to gasp out a reply, "Don't distract me."

Scorpius chuckled but did as she asked, well demanded. He bowed his head down and brought his hands up to massage his temples. He let out a frustrated sigh and lifted his head once more.

"Fine, I suppose I have to tell you." Scorpius swallowed rather loudly and continued, "Mason was telling me about Patrick O'Donnell."

"Ugh," she grimaced, "that bloke is a pervert."

"Exactly and he said that he was going to ask you out." Scorpius stated without emotion.

"The nerve!"

"He _also _said that he could…that he could-could-" his fists clenched and his jaw tightened. His anger came flooding back to him and he felt the sudden urge to hit something. Rose saw this and reached out to place her hand on his now flaming cheek. Her soft hand instantly cooled his flushed face and his temper.

"Breathe," she ordered with a smile, "what did he say he could do exactly?"

"He said he could make you fall in love with him by the end of the weekend." Scorpius couldn't help it, he automatically stiffened and his face burned. Rose was also fuming, turning the dangerous Weasley red.

"That bloody, good-for-nothing, dozy, manky, low-life, wazzack!" She may have her mother's brains, but she sure had her father's temper…and his way with words. "I outta give him a piece of my mind; thinks all the girls just _fawn _over him, waiting to fall head over heels in love with him," she muttered that last part mostly to herself.

"Believe me, I know what you mean. Anyway, that's why I punched Mason."

"But, he only told you about Patrick. If anyone deserves a good beating it's O'Donnell," she said out for vengeance.

"Yeah, but Mason was the one staring at your arse," he slid his hand down her back and grabbed her bum, "which is wonderful I might add." She squealed and hit him on the arm.

"Merlin, could you be any more of a pig?" she said laughing. He chuckled too and leaned in to kiss her. Her lips met his and she nibbled on his bottom lip. He gave a slight moan and opened his mouth. Their tongues met and-

"Uhh, sorry for interrupting, but almost the entire population of Hogwarts is about to come out of the Great Hall and walk past here. And just a guess, but I'm thinking there are going to be a little stunned to see Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley snogging behind a statue."

Scorpius and Rose broke apart to see Lily Potter looking quite amused. Scorpius looked at Rose, his face giving away the feelings of confusion and alarm that coursed through him.

"N-now I know we said we weren't going to tell anybody, but…but, you see, I needed to tell _someone _because I felt like such a prat for not telling my family s-s-so I told Lily." Rose looked absolutely terrified. "She promised she wouldn't tell anyone though," she finished glaring directly at her cousin.

"Obviously I can be trusted. I just saved you from spilling the whole secret because you two," she said putting a joking tone of menace in her voice, "couldn't keep your hands off each other."

"It's fine, Rose. I don't think I can trust Mason, though," Scorpius said smiling slightly.

"It is time to go lovebirds. Students are coming out of the Great Hall," Lily said brightly.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming. Bye, Scorpius, I'll see you in detention." Rose stood on her tip-toes and pecked him on the cheek.

"G'bye," he said kissing her nose. She laughed and turned to follow Lily to their first class. He grinned to himself after they were gone. He was one lucky guy. He decided to head off to his class as well; he was already the Death Eater's son, no need to be the mental bloke who walks around smiling to himself like an idiot for no reason.

The day passed routinely. He was only accused of being one of Voldemort's followers six times today. A new all time low **(AN: *chuckles* couldn't resist**). He couldn't wait to get away from everyone and serve detention. Not one of his fellow Slytherins or any of the teachers mentioned what had happened this morning, so he figured he was off the hook…for now anyways.

He was rounding the corner to the Library when he heard the familiar drawling voice that belonged to Patrick O'Donnell harassing his latest victim.

"Come on, Weasley, I know you like me."

"I promise you, _O'Donnell_," she said spitting his name, "if you don't let go of me you'll be sorry you were ever born."

"Don't be like that, Sugar." Scorpius had rounded the corner and was staring at Patrick O'Donnell, as you have probably figured out, who had Rose pinned against the wall outside of the Library, caressing her cheek. He was already marching over to the two students, ready to beat Pat to a pulp. He didn't make it three steps when he saw Rose's closed fist pull back and punch O'Donnell square in the cheek. The Slytherin fell to the floor groaning in pain. Scorpius raced over to Rose who was shaking her sore hand.

"Nice right hook," he admired while examining her soon-to-be bruised knuckles, "but next time, let me do that part."

"I can take care of myself, and the git had it coming." Scorpius rolled his eyes as he led Rose into the Library. Madam Pince immediately swooped down on them like a hawk.

"You children are late," she snapped in her squeaky voice, "sit down and get to work. I have been informed that the Headmistress has already left you work. You are free to use all the resources that the Library offers, but be gentle," she inquired as she stared lovingly at the rows and rows of books.

Rose slammed her head down on the oak table. She then proceeded to massage her forehead while mouthing an "Owww" at Scorpius. He chuckled, but when his eyes met the dusty pages of the book in front of him he frowned. He had been reading the same sentence over and over again trying to make sense of it. He had yet to tell Rose that he knew all about Horcruxes. After two and a half hours of searching through all kinds of books and finding _nothing, _he supposed it was a good time to spill.

"Lucius," he refused to acknowledge the fact that the pathetic excuse for a human was his grandfather, "told me about these once." Scorpius lifted his eyes from the tiny circles in the wood of the table to stare at Rose.

"Huh?" she asked, perplexed.

"Lucius Malfoy told me about Horcruxes before. He asked to speak to me privately one time when he stopped at Malfoy Manor about two years ago on his latest escapade to avoid the Ministry."

_*Flashback*_

_Draco Malfoy and his son of fourteen, Scorpius Malfoy, had been enjoying a demanding game of Wizard Chess, when their long time servant of twenty-two years interrupted._

"_Ahem?" _

"_Yes, Wexley?"_

"_Mr. Malfoy there is a, uh…Mr. Malfoy here to see you." The servant cleared his throat again as a man around the age of fifty with a mane of receding platinum hair waltzed into the room. He held his nose high in the air so as to make it easier to look down upon everyone else._

"_Yes, thank you," the man sneered. "Hello, son, and Scorpius," he exclaimed, "look how much you've grown!" The fourteen year old boy looked at his grandfather with disgust. His father had told him about all the horrible things that this man had done._

"_Lucius," Draco had stopped calling him father long ago, "what are you doing here? The Ministry is looking for you."_

"_Yes, well is it a crime for me to visit my family?" He took Scorpius' chin between his hands, smiling smugly. The boy roughly turned his head out of the man's grip. "I was actually here to talk to my grandson."_

"_Well, I don't want to talk to _you_," Scorpius said defiantly. Draco was proud of his son, he had raised him right._

"_I will not be spoken to in that tone young man." Lucius Malfoy had hoped to change his grandson's views on the war and Voldemort, but it looked like it was going to be a lot more difficult then he thought._

"_I don't give a rat's arse whether you wish to not be spoken to in that tone." The hatred for his grandfather was surfacing and it took a great amount of control to keep his anger in check._

"_I would like to speak to Scorpius privately, Draco, so if you could please…," he gestured towards the Study's exit._

"_No way am I staying in a room alone with this git!" Draco saw his father's hand twitch towards his wand._

"_Scorpius," he said warningly, "do as he says." Scorpius looked at him disbelievingly, but Draco just nodded and glared sternly at his son. "Touch him and I'll kill you," he whispered in his father's ear as he walked swiftly towards the door._

"_Alright, old man, what do you want to talk about?"_

"_Well, I know your father may have obscured your vision of some of the greatest magic of all time." Lucius took the seat across from his grandchild and set down his staff. "I presume he has told you about the Dark Lord?"_

"_Yes and all the horrendous things he did and made innocent people do. He was a sick, sick person."_

"_He was not as ghastly as Draco has made him out to be. He discovered and used some of the most powerful magic that this world has known." Lucius spoke of Voldemort in awe and wonder and Scorpius was quite scared of his grandfather._

"_Have you ever wondered about…immortality, Scorpius?"_

_Scorpius was suddenly very attentive. "No, why?"_

"_Scorpius, my boy," he laughed, "the Dark Lord made it possible. He used a magic that made him unable to die, well die easily at least. Have you ever heard of a Horcrux?" The older man was grinning now._

"_Hmm…let me think, no," he replied cheekily._

"_It allows one to rip his soul and put it in an object of his choosing. Do you know how one tears his soul?" Scorpius was positively horrified now._

"_Murder," he said barely above a whisper._

"_Why yes," Lucius said laughing threateningly, "I knew you were smarter than I thought."_

"_You are a very mental and messed up man," he spat. "Get out of our house."_

"_Your house?" The man continued to laugh, "This is not _your _house. I owned this house before I handed it down to your father, which I can see was a mistake now." Lucius stood up and hastily left Malfoy Manor, having found no allies lying within._

"_Are you alright, Scorpius?" Scorpius jumped at the sound of his father booming voice. Draco had jogged in as soon as Lucius had left._

"_Yeah, I'm fine," Scorpius answered breathing a little heavily. What his grandfather said had set him on edge. "Let's just finish our game of chess, shall we?"_

_Draco eyed his son warily, but quickly agreed. The two passed the rest of the day chuckling and sharing jokes over a board game and tea, Lucius Malfoy's visit forgotten…for the moment._

_*End Flashback*_

"Oh, my goodness," Rose cried. Of course her parents wouldn't have told her all the explicit details dealing with the Dark Lord and her Uncle, Harry Potter.

"I know there is some dark magic out there."

"We know about the Horcrux at least now and my parents told me some about Snape. My Uncle Harry never liked him, thought he was lying to Dumbledore about being a spy. Thought he was really on Voldemort's side, being a spy for him instead." She took a deep breath and continued. "He wasn't, though, he wanted to protect Uncle Harry because he was in love with his mom, Lily Potter. He was a Death Eater before, but after Lily died at the hands of Voldemort, he went to Dumbledore for help. Dumbledore said the only way to help Lily now was to protect her son, so that's just what he did."

"Wow, he turned out to be an alright guy, I suppose."

"Yes, he was," Rose sighed.

"That's enough kids, you may go. Be sure to put all the books in their proper places." She glared at the children from her desk.

After they finished replacing the books they left the Library, eyes drooping.

"Night, Rosie."

"Sweet dreams, Scorpius."

Scorpius leaned in and placed a light kiss on Rose's warm lips. He then kissed her nose and forehead. They both made their way back to their common rooms for a good night's sleep, which they were in dire need of.

_**A/N: Don't really feel like doing one, but what the hell!**_

_**If you review, you'll get fresh baked cookies! (Haha who is dumb enough to fall for that…like seriously, but if you are, don't let me stop you.)**_


	12. It's Just Getting Started

_**A/N: Okay so here it is…the next chapter. This one is shorter and not my best writing because I just needed to introduce Christmas break so please excuse that. I'm not sure how many chapters Christmas for the Weasleys, Potters, and Malfoys will last, but I'm thinking 1-3. They will all be in the same format with the italicized title at the beginning of every break in the chapter…for example **__Christmas break- Hogsmeade Station. _

_**On another note, I added a poll to my profile so if you could be as so kind as to vote… (It has to do with my next project/story I will be working on)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does blah, blah, blah, and all that good stuff.**_

_**____________________________**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter Twelve- It's Just Getting Started**

_Christmas break- Hogsmeade Station_

Rose watched children board the fire engine red train through the frosted window of her almost empty compartment. Her cousin, Lily Potter, and two suitcases, one exponentially larger than the other, were the only other occupants of this particular compartment.

"I don't see him, Rosie," Lily said shooting her an anxious glance.

"He'll be here, he promised." Rose's voice broke and she realized she wasn't so sure that he'd show either.

Normally, at this point, Rose would be squished in a compartment laughing and joking with all her cousins and family from Hogwarts. Looking around the tiny room on the train, she wondered how they had ever managed to squeeze her whole family in here.

A thin layer of snow covered the ground outside the train and student's and teacher's breath swirled out around their mouths, then faded as it rose to the sky. Christmas was one of her favorite times of the year. It was a time when most people just tried to enjoy the holidays and put aside all their problems at the moment. Therefore, it was the perfect time to tell her family about her love life. This plan could also back fire. Her whole family could go bloody crazy and then all of Christmas would be ruined.

Suddenly, a flash of green and silver was pulled through the sliding door. Blinds fell from their coiled positions to drop down and cover all the clear glass. The already dim sunlight filtered through the rough cloth into the compact room.

A cough erupted from the head of auburn curls. "I supposed I'll leave you two alone," she said slipping into the hallways of the Hogwarts Express. Rose pointed her wand to the now covered compartment door. A faint click was heard and the two sixth-years turned to face each other.

"Hey," he breathed.

"Oh, come here," Rose said enthusiastically. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. He bent his lips to hers. They moved in sync, mirroring each other's actions. His mouth opened so hers did as well. She sighed into his mouth as the current pulsed through them. She slowly ran her hands through his already messy hair. His hands traveled down to place themselves in the back pockets of her jeans. She had already changed into her Muggle clothing while Scorpius was still in his school robes.

"I missed you," he said breathlessly when they finally pulled away for oxygen.

"Same, I thought you were going to leave without saying goodbye," she pouted.

"Like I could do such a horrid thing," he said joking slightly.

Rose chuckled, but was cut off by the sour feeling in her stomach. "Um, Scorpius?" she asked sounding unsure. This morning she was confident that telling her family over Christmas was the right choice, but right now, standing here with Scorpius she wasn't so sure anymore.

"Yeah?" He reached his arm out and placed his warm palm against her cheek. She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. When she opened them, swirls of gray and cobalt blue stared back confused. She was aware that the train was now moving and pretty soon her cousins would be searching for her, wondering why she wasn't enjoying the festivities with them.

"I'll understand if you're mad at me, but I've already made my decision and I feel it is the right one for me. I-"

"Bloody hell, you're breaking up with me! Please, no, no, no," Scorpius looked vulnerable and scared. "I need you, Rose," he barely whispered.

His expression broke Rose's heart. She grabbed his face between her small hands and kissed him…hard. She dragged her tongue along his bottom lip. He granted her access and she poured her pure adoration and love that she felt for Scorpius into the kiss. His hands played with the hem at the bottom of her shirt then slipped under. Rose panicked, she was _not_ ready for that yet, but Scorpius seemed to know and his palms never went up farther than the bottom of her rib cage.

She pulled back, but her lips never left his skin. She planted butterfly kisses up the line of his jaw until she reached right below his ear. "I'm not breaking up with you, I need you too," she breathed.

"Thank Merlin…I-I was really worried there for a second," he smiled sheepishly.

"There is no reason to worry, but the thing is…" The sour feeling was back again. "I'm going to tell my family about us at Christmas," she finished, scrunching her eyes shut, afraid of Scorpius' reaction.

"Well," he said cheerily, "that's a relief because I was thinking of telling Mum and Dad the same thing."

"Good, I thought you were gonna go barmy on me or something," she said finally opening her eyes and grinning.

"Oh, why thank you for thinking so highly of me," he said laughing lightly.

"Yes, well…" She sighed sadly and looked at the floor. "I'm going to miss you over break, but I have to go now. People will notice I'm gone soon."

Scorpius lifted her chin and forced her to look at him. "I love you," he kissed her lightly. "I'll be closer than you think." Rose's brow furrowed in confusion, but he just chuckled and kissed longer and deeper this time.

"I love you, too, Scorpius." She kissed his flushed cheek. "Bye," she said reluctantly. They both checked their appearances, making sure not a hair was out of place, well not really. Scorpius ran a hand through his untidy hair and straightened his robes. Rose smoothed her wrinkled shirt and patted down her already frizzy mane.

Scorpius opened the door slowly and looked left and right. Rose stifled a giggle, in his black robe he looked exactly like those secret agents that Muggles always watch on the telly. She lightly hummed the Mission Impossible theme song while holding up her hands in the shape of a gun. She did a one-eighty landing with her back on the opposite wall outside their compartment. **(A/N: Just close your eyes and picture it for a moment.)**

Scorpius raised his eyebrows and gave her a look that said "what the bloody hell are you doing?".

"Nothing," she mouthed shaking her head. She smiled and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Goodbye." The turned their backs on each other and walked their separate ways…for now.

***

_Christmas break- Weasley/Potter Compartment_

When Rose reached the Weasley/Potter compartment, James was already making trouble. The trolley was stopped in front of the compartment door and James was flirting with two seventh-year Ravenclaws.

"Is it hot in here, or is it you?" he asked using his most 'seductive' voice and fanning his face with his hand. The taller of the two giggled like a first-year while the other simply rolled her eyes and dragged her friend back to their compartment.

"Still scaring off the girls I see, James," Rose said cheekily.

"Oh, aren't we in an irritable mood this fine winter morn." Rose simply smirked and strutted past him through the open door. She waved to her family and went to sit by Lily and Albus.

"Where were you, Rose?" Albus inquired.

"I was just roaming the halls making sure students like James weren't harassing the entire female population of Hogwarts." Albus laughed and settled into a long conversation with Fred while she whispered back and forth with Lily.

***

_Christmas break- Platform 9 ¾, King's Cross Station_

The Hogwarts Express halted to a stop at Platform 9 ¾. All the Weasleys and Potters collected their things and filed out one by one. Rose immediately spotted her father's flaming hair. Most of the Weasley and Potter clan were standing together awaiting their children's arrival. Rose grinned and walked swiftly over to her eager parents. Her dad scooped her up in a hug first while her mum gave Hugo a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you, sweetie," Ron Weasley whispered into her ear.

"I missed you as well, Dad," she laughed.

Hermione smiled sweetly at her daughter and pulled her in for a warm hug. "Honey, how are you?"

"Fine, Mum, I missed you guys."

"Well, I missed you, too. Not as much as your father here though." She turned to face a flushed Ron, "He was about to jump on the train and pull you children out if you took another second longer." She laughed lightly and squeezed her husband's hand placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Well, kids," he ruffled Hugo's hair, "let's go home. We have to be ready to leave for Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's in an hour."

The Weasley's turned towards the barrier, but Rose stood still, searching.

"Rosie?" Her mother looked at her questioningly.

"Sorry, Mum. I'm coming." Rose shuffled to her mum's side, but as she walked she turned her head to look behind her. Pools of blue met pools of gray and Rose grinned slightly. Scorpius returned her smile and then continued his conversation with his parents.

When Rose turned around, her mother was shooting her a knowing glance. She quickly ducked her burning face, hoping that her mum hadn't seen the exchange. This hope, however, was in vain, for Hermione knew why Rose had looked so different when she exited the Hogwarts Express. Her little girl was in love with none other than Scorpius Malfoy and she, knowing all of this, couldn't help the smile that spread widely across her face.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**A/N: Okay, so did you: like it, love it, hate it? Let me know…just click that oh so lonely button at the bottom…**_

_**Me: Do you hear that?**_

_**Random Skater Dude off the street: *In a slightly 'I'm so high right now' voice* What, man?**_

_**Me: *In a fake high pitched voice* Click me! Click me! I'm so lonely down here…nobody wants me, *sniffles* please? *now in a low scary voice* Alright let's cut the crap, we all know if you don't review Amanda is gonna send the mafia after your ass. *Voice goes back to normal* See that button is cuh-razy; I think you should listen to it.**_

_**Skater Dude: *laughs crazily* You just totally blew my mind…I feel like tacos (If you've ever heard The Emo Song by Adam and Andrew or seen Taking Five you'd get it)**_

_**Yeaaaaa, so that whole thing was weird, but I think you got the point. Oh, and the button was lying, I won't send the mafia after you…scouts honor *holds up right hand*. **_


	13. Things We Find In the Silence

**PLEASE READ THIS**_**: Hey guys…*laughs nervously* been a while, huh? I'm apologize profusely for not updating. I have been incredibly busy with school, ice hockey, high school application process, family, and more. I also had a very bad case of writer's block. I have bits and pieces of what I want to happen in this story, but fitting it all together is the toughest part.**_

**Okay concerning this chapter and future ones**_**: The next chapter will go backwards to where the last chapter with her left off (refresher: she was leaving King's Cross Station with her family). Then the one after that one will continue with Scorpius and Rose at the end of this one. Got it? If not just drop me a review or PM.**_

_**This is not my best work (at least I don't think so) so please take that into account when reviewing. Please point out any mistakes I may have over looked or things you just don't think work. Criticism is appreciated.**_

**DISCLAIMER:**_**I do not own Harry Potter or any characters, scenes, etc. associated with that series. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Thirteen- Things We Find In the Silence**

_Christmas break- King's Cross Station_

Scorpius' hand struggled to grip the handle of his suitcase. Every time he went to grasp the bloody thing, his sweaty palms slipped, causing it to fall raucously to the ground. He kept his eyes focused on the fibers of his father's coat sleeve, trying not to notice how whenever he would drop his baggage, his father's own eyes would bore through the side of his head. Scorpius found the stress and apprehension worse than actually confronting his father. Compared to this, explaining to his father that he had been dating Rose Weasley for the past month or so _and _lying about it should be easy.

Draco Malfoy cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. "Well Scorpius, h-how has Hogwarts been?" he asked. Draco had sensed his son's anxiety and took in his rigid position.

"Oh," Scorpius started from his father's sudden attempt at conversation, "it has been quite alright, I suppose." Scorpius scratched the back of his neck nervously, still trying, and failing, to keep a hold on his luggage. He chuckled nervously, "Uh, M-McGonagall seems to be really fond of me."

Draco smirked and ruffled Scorpius' blond locks. It was harder for him to do so; Scorpius was almost two inches above his own height. He watched as his son's shoulders tightened and that he seemed to almost be in pain as his eyes squeezed shut.

"Son…is there something you'd like to tell me?" he inquired almost uneasily.

Scorpius internally sighed. He had hoped to avoid this question until they reached the manor. Maybe he still could.

"Look, father, I would rather not speak of it here. Could it wait until we reached the house?" he desperately pleaded.

Draco, surprised, drew back from his son, "Yes, I presume that would be just fine."

_Christmas break- Malfoy Manor_

The titanic abode loomed high above Scorpius' head as he stumbled up the front walk behind his father. Scorpius had gotten sick when his father tried to Side-Along Apparate them straight home when he was little, so now they just traveled the Muggle way.

"Oh, Scorpius, dear, how are you, sweetie?" his mum asked jovially as soon as he set foot in the foyer.

"I'm fine, Mum," he chuckled giving her a kiss on the cheek, "and you?"

"Oh, as well as I can be with this barmy lad," she replied gesturing to her husband. Draco put on a face of mock hurt, but it was quickly replaced by a look of adoration as Astoria kissed him softly. Scorpius was reminded of his Rose and only hoped that his father would remember the love he had with his wife when he dropped the bomb.

"Son, why don't you go, unpack, and wash up for supper?" Draco looked somewhat sternly at Scorpius. He did not like the fact that his son was keeping things from him; it reminded him of his own 'father'.

Scorpius simply nodded and raced up the stairs of the multiple levels of the mansion.

It seemed like only a few minutes before his mum was hollering up to him that supper was ready, but in reality, he supposed, it was actually an hour or two.

The Malfoy family ate silently and forks could be heard clinking against plates and such. It was quiet as could be, that was until Draco Malfoy decided to finally push his son to spill his guts.

"Scorpius, you have been acting strange. Tell me why," he demanded.

Scorpius didn't appreciate his father's forceful behavior, but he didn't reason he deserved to be treated differently seeing as he had been lying to him. He placed his knife and fork down mid-bite.

_Might as well get to the point quickly, _Scorpius thought to himself. "I'm in love…with Rose Weasley. We have been dating for about a month now."

Draco Malfoy, _the _Draco Malfoy, was speechless, and motionless for that matter. Minutes ticked by and the clock (yes they had Muggle artifacts in their mansion) seemed to grow hopelessly louder in Scorpius' ears as the length of silence stretched in oblivion.

"Father, I understand you don't like the Weasleys or Potters, but I-I..." Scorpius' voice faded away. "No," he said loud and firm, "No, no," he stated louder this time, "forget this. I don't have to explain myself to you." He stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over in the process. "I don't have to explain why I don't care what you think because I'm in love. I don't even have to explain _why _I'm in love. I don't have to explain that you're just like your old man, judging others and holding grudges. Screw this." Scorpius whirled around with the intent to get out of this wretched house as soon as possible. A solid hand on his shoulder prevented any further movement.

"Scorpius," his father's voice reached his ears and he heard the anger there, but he also heard sadness maybe. "Scorpius, look at me."

Roughly shrugging Draco's hand off his shoulder, he turned around to look him in the eye. "What?" he spat.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

"What?" Scorpius asked marginally softer than before.

"I'm sorry. You were right, I was harboring hate towards those families, but you didn't even give me a chance to speak. If this girl is what makes you happy, well then, then she is already part of the family." Draco spoke softly to his son, in hopes of calming him. "Am I right to say that I raised you to be nothing but polite and gentleman-like to this young lady?" he asked smiling slightly.

"Yes, father," Scorpius replied grinning widely. He pulled Draco into a warm embrace, "Thank you."

"Men," Astoria said simply rolling her eyes. She stood up suddenly looking positively bubbling with excitement. "Oh, when do we get to meet this Rose Weasley?"

"Well, you see, the thing she hasn't told her parents either and I'm not so sure Mr. Weasley will take it quite as well as either of you have."

"Hah," Draco snorted smugly, "another thing I'm better at."

"Father," Scorpius warned.

"Sorry, sorry," he mumbled holding his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, easy boys, let's just get back to supper," Astoria chastised her two favorite men.

The Malfoy family shared bright conversation for the rest of their meal. The atmosphere around them was light and pleasant. That was until Scorpius got a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Father, I need to go."

'Where exactly do you plan on going this time of night?"

"Rose's, I'm just worried is all." Scorpius didn't feel right. He wanted to be near Rose…right now.

Draco sensed his son's discomfort. "Alright, if you want to get there before tomorrow, you'll have to Side-Along Apparate…" he trailed off uncertainly.

"I don't care, let's go."

_Christmas break- Outside The Burrow  
_

Scorpius got sick in the Weasley's bushes when they reached their destination, but for Rose he would do it again. _Seriously, I've gone soft, _he battled internally.

"Thanks, Father."

"Anytime, Son." With a crack, Draco Malfoy disappeared.

Scorpius walked around the house aimlessly trying to find a window to Rose's room or something. Well, he didn't suppose a Malfoy walking through Ron Weasley's front door would be the grandest idea he ever had. Finally he spotted her…sitting on the ground, her back to a tree, knees pulled up to her chest, and sobbing uncontrollably. _Shit, _he thought to himself.

He walked silently over to her and slid down beside her, wrapping his arms around. She jumped and scooted away while pulling out her wand. She pointed it at his chest, "Who are you?"

"It's me, Rosie," he spoke softly, not wanting to scare her.

"Scorpius?" she asked squinting into the darkness and wiping her tear stained cheeks.

"Yeah, bet you didn't expect to see me here. What's wrong?" He held out his arms and she buried her head into his chest, but she no longer continued to cry.

"I don't want to tell you," she said simply.

"Rose, I did not Side-Along Apparate with my father and get sick just to have you keep things from me."

"You got sick?" she smirked.

"Yes, but that is beside the point. What has got your knickers in a twist?"

"I told my family about us."

"How'd it go?" By her crying earlier, he could have probably guessed the answer.

"My father wasn't too pleased." She hid her face again.

"Could you be more specific…please?" he added when it looked as though she wasn't going to answer.

"I reckon I should tell you the whole story."

"That would be a good idea," he replied kissing her forehead.

* * *

_**Shrink: Okay now…how did that make you feel? **_

_**Me: WTF?**_

_**Shrink: Did that make you angry. Would you like to hit me right now…here take it out on this pillow. **_

_**Me: Oh, screw this *gets up off couch and walks out of office*. Just please review…even if it is to tell me you hated it just include why you didn't like it. I don't appreciate people who are all talk and no real opinion. *blanching out then snapping back* Yeah anyway…**_

_**Shrink: *writing on her little clipboard* That girl is beyond my help. **_


	14. The Walk of Shame

_**AN: Hey guys…here's another chapter. Sorry it has been a while, but hopefully not as long as it took to post the previous chapter. My life has been pretty hectic and I have been kind of putting writing this story off. Lately when I have tried to write a new chapter, it feels forced and it doesn't flow like I want it to. Don't be surprised if this is some of my worst work. I also have been a little depressed lately so that doesn't help.**_

_**Okay so this chapter is more serious (probably reflecting my mood). It kind of took over and deviated slightly from what I was originally going to write. The mood became more gloomy as I wrote so sorry if it brings you down haha.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you read that you know from the series, they belong to J.K. Rowling. Also I took the name of the chapter from A Party Song (The Walk of Shame) by All Time Low which I don't own it. That right belongs to All Time Low.**_

_**Playlist: Okay so I haven't done this before but I was listening to a playlist I made to write and one song stood out to me and it really went well so I suggest you listen to the following while reading:**_

_**Runaway by Artist vs. Poet**_

_**Last, but not least, I would like to send a big thanks to my friend emmett4eva who helped me clean up this chapter :-)  
**_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen-The Walk of Shame**

_Christmas break-The Burrow_

Several voices buzzed around in Rose's head. Bodies squished themselves into non-existent places as almost the whole Potter and Weasley family tried to fit into the small house that was The Burrow. She was aware that some of her family members were trying to hold a conversation with her, but she was just too overwhelmed. She felt as if the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Perhaps she was being over-dramatic, but the reaction she received from her family after she told them about Scorpius was everything. It _meant_ everything. It would change _everything_. They could, possibly, accept the whole ordeal and be supportive of her relationship, _or_ they could reject even the idea of Scorpius and her together. They could make her choose between her brain…and her heart. Logically, she knew she couldn't live without either, but she knew which one she would pick, even if it killed her. It was him. It was _always _him, every single time. She didn't want to choose. She _actually_ felt as if it would kill her to leave behind her family. She loved them too, but this was Scorpius she was talking about.

"Rose, have you been listening to a word I've said?" her cousin, Dominique, asked.

"Huh?" Rose was viciously snapped back to reality.

Dominique laughed, "Yeah, that's what I thought." Rose looked around nervously. "What's wrong, Rosie?" Dominique asked concerned.

"N-nothing, just a lot on my mind," she muttered anxiously. "I-I have to go. If you'll excuse me," Rose mumbled quickly and turned to the kitchen. She knew her mother would be helping Grandma Weasley in there and her father would just be in there for the food. She smiled slightly at that thought then frowned when she thought about why she was searching for them. Usually if you know you are going to be killed you run _away_, but Rose Weasley was about to stare death in the face and laugh or, at the least, smile.

"This food is delicious, Mum," she heard her father say. It came out more like a grunting troll because he had food stuffed in his mouth.

Rose tentatively stepped into the kitchen. A warm glow from the hearth created a cozy atmosphere. _Please let that be in my favor, _she thought to herself.

"Hello there, Rosie," her mother said cheerily. It was a little disheartening. Her mother had been over jovial ever since they had gotten home.

"H-hello."

"What's wrong, sweetheart," Ron Weasley said solicitously. He stood up and engulfed his little girl in an affectionate hug.

"N-nothing, I j-just have to t-t-tell you some-something," Rose stuttered. She saw her grandma hastily leave the kitchen, not so subtly giving them privacy.

"Well, gone on, out with it, honey," Ron encouraged.

"I…I'm…I need to…you see, I love him," she started, but failed miserably.

Ron became rigid as he caught her last words. "Love who?"

"Scorpius Malfoy," she barely whispered.

"HOLY FU-"

"_Ronald Weasley_!" Hermione exclaimed, effectively drowning out the rest of his statement.

"But, Hermione-"

"JAMES!"

Everyone turned to see James Sirius Potter grinning and shoving a cookie in his mouth.

"What? I felt excluded," he said like it was obvious why he had screamed his own name at the top of his lungs during a very serious family quarrel. Rose almost cracked a smile…almost.

Once he left, the air seemed to stop circulating as the environment tensed. Ron looked down at his daughter with disappointment. Rose cringed. Anger she could probably handle, but to see the dissatisfaction in his eyes and know that she had failed him was excruciating.

"Daddy, listen-" she started.

"No," he stopped her, "you listen. Do you have any idea what he did to this family?"

"Who, Dad? What _Draco_ did?" Rose was positively fuming by now. She wouldn't be surprised if steam was coming out of her ears. "No I don't, but I do know that it wasn't Scorpius. Scorpius isn't his father, and even if he was it wouldn't be so bad. He said his father has changed. I believe him."

"Draco watched as your own mother was tortured," he yelled. "He did absolutely nothing to stop it."

"I forgave him a long time ago, Ron," Hermione said quietly.

"He doesn't deserve it," he said sharply, whipping his head around to look at his wife. He slowly rotated his head towards his daughter. "He almost _murdered _Dumbledore. He called your mother a Mud-blood almost every day at school."

Rose flinched away from the offensive word, but voiced her thoughts, "But he didn't."

"What?" Ron asked harshly. He hated seeing the sadness and fear in his Rosie's eyes, but he had to make her understand.

"He didn't kill Dumbledore. He only tried because Lord Voldemort would have killed him _and _his family. How would you feel with that weight on your chest?" she questioned sadly. "He was going through just as much as you were. He watched Mum get tortured, but what was he supposed to do? Go up against Bellatrix? He was scared for his own life, just like every single one of you." Rose looked between her parents feeling utterly defeated. "He called Mum one of the worst names I can think of, but he isn't prejudiced anymore. Why is there a word such as forgiveness if we can't use it?" All the rhetorical questions were making her head spin, but she needed to make her father understand.

"Rosie," Ron pleaded, "I can't…I just can't-"

"It's not about you, Dad. Forgive and forget, please?" she implored pathetically. "Please don't make me choose. It'll be him."

"I can't deal with this right now, Rose. Please leave."

"Hell no, you are not kicking our daughter out of a house that isn't even ours because you can't learn to forgive." Rose was surprised to hear her mother curse. Hermione rarely grew infuriated enough to cuss. "I forgave him. Most everyone else has, as well. Rose is right; it isn't about you, Ron. Are you ready to sacrifice your own fucking daughter's happiness because of events that happened years ago? I most certainly am not." **(AN: Sorry for the cursing, it just seemed to fit.)**

Ron stood emotionless listening to his wife rant. The words pierced his heart. Every word felt like a slap in the face. It was all true. He wasn't all that surprised to hear his wife curse. He had experienced her anger enough to know that if she was outraged enough, she didn't really filter what came out of her mouth.

"It's fine, Mum. I'm going." Rose knew there was another meaning behind her own words and she hoped that her father recognized it, too. "I don't want to cause any more trouble."

Ron's heart broke as he watched his baby girl walk out of the room, house, and, quite possibly, his life. He didn't want to lose her, but he couldn't find it in him to forgive the past. The chair groaned in protest as he sat down and held his face in his hands. He wasn't surprised when he felt the sticky wetness of his own tears trickle down his cheeks and onto his rough hands.

***

Rose felt the blood rush to her cheeks as she walked through the, now dead silent, crowd of family members. She knew that they had heard everything. Some looked angry, some sympathetic, some confused, and still some others just sullen.

She reached the front door and shakily pulled it open. Before she could leave, she felt a tug on her arm. She turned to see Lily staring at her with watery eyes. She simply tugged her arm free and stepped out into the blistering cold, shutting the door behind her.

***

_Christmas break-The Burrow (Rose has told Scorpius what happened)_

Rose laughed bitterly as she finished her story. "They practically disowned me." The guilty and miserable feeling had died along with Rose's tears, but now a new feeling bubbled up inside of her. She was angry. No, not angry, she was livid. "My father doesn't care whether I'm happy or not. He can't let go of the past."

"Maybe he's afraid to forget. The things that happened changed him so much and he doesn't want to forget that." Rose tilted her head up to see Scorpius looking down at her intently.

"When did you get so profound?" she questioned, smiling at him.

Scorpius laughed lightly, but it was forced. Rose could tell. "When life decided it was time that I grew up. I can't act like a kid forever. I need take certain things seriously."

"But why would he let previous events take hold of him to such an extent? I don't understand. We change all the time." Rose couldn't wrap her brain around the concept. It seemed so simple to her. _Just forgive and forget,_ she thought recalling her previous words when talking to her father.

"Rosie," Scorpius smiled knowingly, "it's not that simple. Change is a big and scary thing to people. Look at my father, for example. He changed for the better, but he went through a lot to become who he is today. As for forgiveness, well, if your father came to you now and asked for your forgiveness, would you give it to him straight away?"

Rose thought about it. If her father were to walk outside and tell her that he was sorry, sincerely or not, she knew that it would be difficult to forgive him. He had hurt her when he told her to leave. She still loved him so much, but forgiveness had to be earned.

"Oh," she breathed.

"See?" Scorpius asked. "My father has never taken the time to simply say 'sorry' to your parents. That makes me disappointed, but I'm sure if I asked him he would. He is very sorry for what he did, but he can't go back and change it. It takes _time _for people to forgive and forget."

That phrase "forgive and forget" seemed to be everywhere tonight. Rose finally understood, but she was still depressed that her father couldn't just be happy for her. She knew now, though, that if she gave him time, he would eventually come around. This whole situation had opened old wounds and scars that had not had the proper care to be cured. Maybe, with the _right_ care, they could finally heal.

"Why don't I get my mother and father? We can have an appropriate conversation with your folks and clean up this whole mess." Scorpius stroked Rose's hair softly.

"He kicked me out, remember?" she asked, though it didn't really sound like a question.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," he said standing, joints cracking, and pulling Rose up with him. She reluctantly followed him towards the house. "Oh, I almost forgot," he stated happily.

"What?" Rose questioned warily. He looked far too merry for the unfolding events.

"I wanted to do something." Before Rose could ask him what he meant, his lips were on hers, warm and gentle. His hands tangled in her hair, roamed across her back and sides. His tongue lightly traced her lower lip until she opened her mouth, allowing it to slip in. She forgot where and who she was. _Hmm, _she mused, _maybe this is what Dad needs to forget. _Perhaps she could have her mother distract him. She felt Scorpius's hands on her cheeks, his thumbs rubbing them softly.

He pulled away tenderly. "Let's go," he exhaled slowly. He smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her in the direction of The Burrow.

"What about your parents?" Rose asked befuddled.

Scorpius laughed, a real one, and kissed her on the cheek. She grinned; his carefree attitude was contagious. "They're already here."

_Well, here goes nothing, _she laughed to herself.

* * *

_**AN: So…? How was it? Horrible? Brilliant? Too depressing? Too happy? I hope you liked it, though. I think you get to see a totally different side of Scorpius in this chapter. Please just let me know what you think. Okay I had to fix this and re-post it...my brother stole my laptop and now I'm using my dinosaur desktop and it freezes and crap, so I don't think I will be getting another chapter out tonight even though I was planning on it, sorry guys. Review and make me smile!**_

_**ATTENTION: **_**Please, please, please vote on my poll that I have on my profile!!!! It pertains to my next story and what you would like it to be because I just can't decide.**


	15. Confrontations

_**A/N: Hey everyone...well, if there's anyone left. I am so so sorry that this has taken so long. I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter and if I'm being honest, they really do give me motivation to write the next chapter as well. If I think that no one is reading my story, I don't really see a point in continuing other than the fact that I don't want to leave any story unfinished. I will finish this story, but the updates will probably come slower because I have started another multi-chapter story. It's a Twilight imprint story called Eclipse of the Eyes and I hope you check it out. Oh, this chapter will be a bit messy and short because I wanted to get it out to you guys, therefore I didn't spend much time correcting it grammar wise, and I needed to just get the characters back to Hogwarts or at least on their way. I tried to focus more on what Scorpius was thinking this chapter since I usually alternate and last chapter was Rose, but it might not have turned out so great. Uh, I think that is it...but I would really like for more reviews so that I can get these out to you guys quicker. Well, enjoy everybody!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with it. That right belongs to J.K. Rowling._**  
**_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen- Confrontations**

_Christmas break- The Burrow_

As soon as Scorpius and Rose entered the Weasley residence, chaos erupted. Voices could be heard everywhere, some welcoming and some, well…not so much. Scorpius gulped rather loudly, and he was sure that even people across the room could hear his racing heart. The former armor of bravery that he had worn for Rose outside was all but melted away.

"I believe they are in the kitchen," he heard Rose whisper from beside them.

"Alright," he said, breathing in deep. "May Merlin look down on us with mercy."

"Stop being so dramatic you twat," she replied swatting his arm

When Rose and Scorpius neared the Burrow's kitchen, it was fairly obvious that the Malfoys and Weasleys were gathered there. Ron could be heard yelling quite the string of colorful words, and as for Draco, well, he was retaliating with just as much fervor.

Obviously hoping to end the conflict, Rose stepped onto the battlefield and took a stand. Her hand held Scorpius' firmly, and he was glad. She squeezed reassuringly and pulled him forward to rest next to her.

"Daddy?" Rose tried.

"You have no right to be in my house, _Malfoy_, and I would like for you to—"

"Daddy, stop it," she said louder.

"—get out," he spoke over her. "And, unless you are invited, which is unlikely, _don't_ come back." Ron was seething, his breaths coming out in short puffs.

"I said stop it!" Rose's scream could most likely be heard around the entire house. "I want Scorpius _and_ his family here. This is neither my home nor yours, but _I_ invited them, so they are welcome."

Scorpius watched as Ron looked at his daughter utterly stunned speechless. He couldn't even begin to fathom what was going on in the old man's head. He stroked his thumb soothingly across the top of Rose's hand and hoped that she was okay. It hurt him not to be able to comfort her more.

Finally, Mr. Weasley spoke. "Rose," he started warningly, "he isn't—"

"Isn't what, Dad? Isn't _sorry _for what he's done? Isn't regretful every day that he had to join Voldemort or face death for him _and _his family?" Rose challenged. "Merlin, you just don't get it do you?" Rose looked outright incredulous that her father couldn't grasp the same concept as her. "You haven't even given him the chance to apologize," she whispered, disgusted.

"And I _am_ sorry. Truly, sincerely, and absolutely sorry for what I put you, your friends, and your family through." Draco stepped forward and stared unwaveringly at Ron. "I had no choice. You did what you could to survive and protect your loved ones, and I was just doing the same. Of course, your circumstances were better seeing as you were on the winning side," he smiled trying to lighten the mood; it didn't exactly work, "but we were both fighting for the same thing. As for the teasing in school," Draco faced Hermione now, "I have done some growing up in the past years, and I ask for your forgiveness," he turned back to Ron, "on both accounts."

"You have mine," Hermione answered immediately.

"Thank you," Draco breathed. Astoria patted his shoulder kindly. Everyone, who now included Harry, Ginny, and Grandma Weasley and Grandpa Weasley, looked to Ron expectantly.

Seconds ticked by. Minutes passed. Still nothing escaped the stubborn red-head's mouth. Draco's head hung in defeat, but then: "You have my forgiveness, as well."

Rose's absent hand left Scorpius' feeling cold, but he smiled as she ran to hug her father.

"Thank you so much, Daddy," she exhaled in his ear.

"You're welcome, honey," he replied crushing her to him. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Dad."

"Now that's over with. I do believe we have another matter to discuss," Ron said smiling as he pulled away from the tight embrace. "What's this I hear about you dating Scorpius?"

"Yes, we're dating. I didn't tell you because…well, if you don't know then you're more thick-headed than I thought." Everyone laughed as they saw the appalled look on Ron's face.

"I am not that thick-headed," he replied, indignant.

"Face it, Ronald, you are," Hermione retorted chuckling.

Ron just turned an unflattering shade of red and kept his mouth shut, which when facing Hermione Granger, was probably an intelligent plan.

Scorpius had not spoken at all during this entire ordeal. He wasn't particularly unhappy about this either. As long as Rose was happy, he was happy. It was a pretty simple idea. He didn't want to go screwing up the family reunion by opening his mouth and blabbering all over the place.

But of course all good things had to come to an end. "So, Scorpius, I'm going to get straight to the point," Ron said while strolling over to him. "Why do you wish to court my daughter?"

"And I, Mr. Weasley, will also get to the point. Because I love her," Scorpius answered smiling.

The expression on Ron's face was priceless, and Scorpius very nearly burst out laughing.

"B-but you…and she…you're o-only sixteen…h-how…what," Ron spluttered, out of control, arms waving wildly around. He actually landed one punch right to Harry's stomach causing him to keel over and Ginny to come to his aide. "Sorry, mate," he said simply.

"I'm good," Harry coughed out, waving it away as though it were nothing. Although, when Ron's eyes left his face, he glared daggers at his best mate.

"I love him, too, Dad," Rose supplied and walked back to Scorpius' side. She kissed his cheek, and he was sure she found it amusing when he blushed.

"But you are so young and—"

"Oh, Ron, do you really fail to remember that we were about the same age when we were in love?" Hermione asked smiling sweetly at her little girl. Her smile faltered as she turned back to Ron. "Do you really not remember?"

Ron smiled teasingly and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Of course I remember."

"You git," Hermione replied and proceeded to whack him on the arm.

"Remind you of someone?" Scorpius whispered in Rose's ear.

Rose just chuckled.

"I would just like to say that I am perfectly okay with Scorpius dating your daughter. I am glad for the both of you actually," Draco said gazing at Rose and Scorpius.

"You are?" Ron asked as though Draco had finally snapped and gone mad.

"Of course."

"Well, I guess in that case, I'm okay with it, too," Ron agreed smiling and looking quite proud of himself.

"Typical," Hermione muttered rolling her eyes.

"What?" Ron asked his wife, positively baffled.

"We might be out of Hogwarts, but I guess competition never dies," Hermione answered. Facing Astoria she replied, "Why don't we go out into the living room? I'll introduce you to the family."

Astoria nodded her head steadfastly in agreement. "Yes, that sounds lovely."

Draco and Rose trailed closely behind the retreating pair, but when Scorpius made to follow, a hand caught his shoulder. He turned to see a resigned Mr. Weasley looking at him rather sternly.

"Come with me. I'd like to speak with you."

_Christmas break- Outside the Burrow where Ron plans to kill Scorpius…only joking_

Scorpius was sweating…profusely. He had never been so terrified in his life, not even when he had seen O'Donnell pestering Rose. Scorpius was thoroughly convinced that Mr. Weasley had brought him out here to murder him quietly and away from any possible witnesses. Perhaps he was being silly, but if you have ever dated Ron's daughter (which you have better not), then you will understand Scorpius' deep feelings of dread. Even if Ron decided not to kill him, this confrontation was a matter of life and death. Ron had said he was alright with Scorpius dating Rose, but he could change his mind. To Scorpius, not being able to see Rose was most likely worse than death. I mean, he had never died before, but he was absolutely certain that the oblivion of death was far more welcoming than the pain and torture of life without his Rose. Yeah, yeah, yeah, Scorpius Malfoy can get sentimental, too.

"Scorpius, I know that you love my daughter. I may not be totally persuaded of that yet, but I can see that you care for her a great deal," Ron proclaimed still staring straight ahead.

"I do, Mr. Weasley and—"

"Call me Ron, please."

"Okay, Ron, and I promise—"

"No, no, I liked it better when you called me Mr. Weasley," he stated.

"Umm a-alright, Mr. Weasley?" Scorpius said, but it ended up sounding more like a question. Scorpius glanced at Mr. Weasley and, at the moment, was concerned for his welfare. Of course, this could all be his way of playing with Scorpius, or, he could actually be going bonkers.

Ron nodded, satisfied.

"Well, anyways, I, uh," Scorpius started, unsure, "I promise to take care of her, and I won't hurt her. I love her."

"Yes, but what if things change?" Ron asked interrupting the young boy. "What if she doesn't want this anymore?"

"I never really thought about that, I guess," he answered slowly. The thought of Rose not loving him anymore made his stomach twist harshly. When he really thought about it, though, he only had one answer. "But if that's what she wants, if it makes her _happy_,it doesn't matter so much about me. It's kind of trite, but I believe that if you really love someone, they're the only thing that matters," he continued, shrugging. "_Their_ feelings and _their _happiness come even above your own. Surely you know that, Mr. Weasley."

"Yeah, I do actually."

When Scorpius turned to look at Mr. Weasley, he saw the man staring at him with a mix of awe and, dare he say it, acceptance.

"Well then, let's go back inside. It's awfully nippy out here." Ron cleared his throat and put his hand on Scorpius' shoulder, guiding him back inside.

_End of Christmas break- King's Cross Station (back to Hogwarts)_

"It was good to see you, son," Draco said, pulling Scorpius into a fatherly embrace.

"You too, Dad." Scorpius hugged his father tight. He had really learned to respect his father a great deal over the break from Hogwarts. One day, Scorpius wished to have the same admirable qualities as him.

"Oh, come here," his mother gushed while yanking him into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm only going away for school, Mum," he choked out, "and I've been doing so for almost six years now."

"I know, but I'll still miss my little Scorp." Tears glistened in her eyes and fell down her cheeks one by one.

"Oh, Mum, don't cry," he soothed and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back before you know it."

She nodded and wiped her tears away. Sniffling she said, "Look at me, all silly and crying. You go have fun…but not too much." She kissed Scorpius' cheek and pushed him towards the train.

"Love you guys," he called back and turned to the steam engine. He hopped on and watched as his parents figures faded and Platform 9 ¾ got further away.

* * *

_**Ending A/N: *in a very annoying and sing-song voice* Sooooo, how'd you like it? Tell me, tell me...pleeeeaaaase?! *voice goes back to normal...well, as normal as a supervillain's voice can be* Just kidding, but I would like to hear your feedback so please just review...I'll give you a gold star if you do.**_

_***in the voice of the narrator of a Soap Opera* Anyways, there are still a good amount of chapters, and drama, to come so stay tuned for the next episode of McGonagall's Mission!**_

_**CLICK IT OR TICKET**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V  
**_


	16. Welcome to the Jungle

**_A/N: So how is everyone? Good, that's good. So my updates for this story have been and will be coming slower. Right now I am focusing on a Twilight werewolf imprint story called Eclipse of the Eyes (yes that was my few seconds of commercial time for it). This chapter is short because it's just trying to keep the story moving. The action is coming in the next chapter...scout's honor *salutes*. Anywho, enjoy this chapter of McGonagall's Mission._**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the plots, characters, settings, etc. involved with it. That right belongs to J.K. Rowling. I also do not own the song Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N' Roses. I just borrowed the title.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen- Welcome to the Jungle  
**

_Return from Christmas break- Back at Hogwarts_

The train ride to Hogsmeade Station had been sufficiently awkward for Rose Weasley. When she entered the Potter and Weasley compartment, the playful banter came to a halt, and those occupying the compartment turned to stare. Things had only returned to semi-normal when Lily had clasped her hand and dragged her to a seat in the far corner.

Lily began to chat as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Rose tried to pretend that everything was fine, but she was not as skilled as Lily. She couldn't ignore the glances from other family members that lasted the whole ride. Nor could she pay no heed to the whispering behind palms. For the first time in months, Rose was glad that Scorpius was not there by her side.

* * *

Rose searched the Great Hall frantically for a white-blond head. She passed over the Slytherin table quickly hunting for Scorpius. When she found him, their eyes locked and she realized he had been doing the same thing. Well, not looking for himself obviously, but for her.

She really didn't need to speak to him, but she hadn't seen him the entire ride to Hogwarts, and she wanted to make sure he had made it here alive. She wasn't sure if he had any run-ins with her angry cousins yet, but if he didn't, she wanted to keep it that way.

Scorpius smiled and waved at her from his house's table. She returned the gesture and then, was suddenly being dragged away by a frustrated Lily.

"Let's go, lovebird. Dinner is about to start."

"Fine," Rose grumbled, but complied and followed Lily to where most of her family sat at the Gryffindor table. Rose did not exactly want to face her family yet again for the entire length of dinner, but she really had no choice.

"You know, Rosie, we really are happy for you." Albus' soft voice came from the seat across from Rose.

"Speak for yourself," James and Fred protested in sync.

Albus glared as Rose looked down blushing, but continued by saying, "Of course we wish you would have told us, and all of us are most likely going to threaten Scorpius enough to make him piss his own trousers, but we're happy for you." Albus smiled encouragingly.

"Yeah, what Albus said," Roxy said in agreement.

"Thanks…I think," Rose answered looking around confused. She did not fail to notice Dominique staring down at her food crossly or Fred and James mumbling irritably to themselves as they shoved their faces with food. I guess not everyone is as happy as Al_, _Rose thought to herself.

Rose turned to face Lily, silently asking her about Dominique. She could understand why Fred and James would be angry; they were the overprotective older cousins, practically brothers. But what did Dominique have against Scorpius?

Lily shook her head slightly conveying that now wasn't the time or place. Rose nodded in response. They both took their seats next to each other and began eating. Rose smiled gently as she began conversing with Lily, Albus, Roxy, and Louis.

Rose started to wonder what other Weasleys and Potters were on her side. Rose spotted Molly and Lucy chatting happily with their fellow Ravenclaws. She thought it was safe to assume that they were okay with her current—and hopefully future—relationship. Her eyes dexterously scanned the Hufflepuffs and landed easily on her younger brother. He wore an expression similar to that of Fred and James. Oh no, she thought, not him, too. Rose spent the remainder of the feast worrying about the next confrontation with Hugo.

* * *

Rose didn't really notice the whispers and pointing until she stepped out of the Great Hall. She toyed with the sleeves of her robes uneasily as the children of Hogwarts continued to make a spectacle of her. She didn't like all this attention, and she wasn't even sure if it was good or bad. Of course, she didn't care what people thought of her personal life. It wasn't any of their business in the first place.

She let out a breath of relief when she saw Scorpius walking down the hall towards her. To her astonishment, he simply walked up to her, leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips, and pressed something firmly in the center of her palm. Then he turned away and proceeded to trek through the fairly crowded halls of Hogwarts.

Rose stared after him in complete shock. Her mouth hung open slightly, and her eyes were wide and questioning. Remembering the item in her fist, she slowly uncurled her fingers to see a crumpled piece of parchment. Written on it was a simple message: _Meet me in the Room of Requirement at eight o'clock. _How was she supposed to even _find _the Room of Requirement? No one knows where it is exactly. But of course, he had explained this as well: _It's on the seventh floor across from Barnabas._

Rose carefully tucked the note away and wandered to Gryffindor Tower with a silly smile plastered to her face. She never made it, though. She found herself being yanked into a stuffy cupboard before she could reach the Fat Lady.

"I met someone," was the first thing she heard as the door clicked shut.

Rose squinted her eyes trying to see the person standing across from her in the tiny space. She knew it was Lily, but she didn't like being practically blind.

"Wait, what?" she asked when her eyes adjusted.

"I met someone. Well, not really," she continued, "because I already knew them. Actually, you do, too."

"That's wonderful, Lils," Rose replied smiling. She was truly happy for her cousin. "Who is it?"

"Lorcan Scamander," Lily said hesitantly. Her gaze remained on the floor, and Rose's eyes almost bugged out of her head.

"W-What?" Rose stuttered.

"Lorcan." Lily raised her head to meet Rose's stare. "Luna is his mom," she added when it looked like Rose still wasn't going to respond.

"No, no. I know that, but Lily…I-I…I'm not sure that it's such a good idea to get involved with him," Rose started warily.

"Why the bloody hell not?" Lily inquired angrily.

Rose cringed, but explained by saying, "Well, he…he isn't the most well _behaved _guy." In fact, Lorcan was known to get into all sorts of had gotten detention _thirteen times _already since the beginning of the year. And that's just what Rose told Lily. "He's already been in detention thirteen times."

"He didn't hurt anybody," Lily said defending him.

"Um, actually, I'm almost positive that he blew up Jamison Carmichael's cat and sent Aslin to the Hospital Wing with watermelon vines growing in her stomach."

"I'm sure it wasn't as horrible as the rumors made it out to be." Lily waved her hand, quickly dismissing Lorcan's misdemeanors.

"That might be," Rose said, "but Albus was in the Hospital Wing that same week from a Quidditch injury, and he said that Aslin was throwing up the plant for weeks. As for Jamison, I saw him crying in the Great Hall while his friends tried to console him. He was holding a furry paw."

Lily was quiet as she studied the items on the shelf above Rose's head. When her eyes met Rose's again, they looked almost…defeated.

"He…he really isn't that bad of a guy."

"Oh, Lily," Rose whispered sadly.

"No, hear me out," Lily responded. "He's just misunderstood. I mean, his mom's nickname as a kid was Loony Lovegood, and his brother is his twin, but he's more like his mother with the Wrackspurts and such." She sighed and gazed at Rose, begging her to understand. "He has been nothing but the perfect gentleman to me, I promise."

Rose reached up to rub her temples roughly. She dropped her hands and tried to look anywhere but at Lily. She believed her cousin's claims about Lorcan, but she wasn't sure James or Fred could handle this at the moment.

"Lily, I really am happy for you, and I believe that Lorcan is an okay guy. I can't say that Fred or James will share my congratulations, though," she finished and chuckled lightly.

Lily laughed breathlessly along with her. "Yeah, I expect as much from them."

"How long?"

"We've only been seeing each other since about a week before Christmas break. I would have told you sooner, but you had you had your hands full with your Romeo-and-Juliet romance," she teased.

"It's alright, Lils," Rose said reaching out to hug her friend tightly. "I'm just glad you found your Mr. Right."

"Thank you," she whispered quietly into Rose's ear.

Rose didn't say anything, just squeezed her cousin reassuringly. After a little while, Rose pulled away. Lily's eyes had filled slightly with salty tears. None had fallen yet, but Rose knew she wasn't crying because she was sad.

"Oh, don't cry you twat," she pleaded lightheartedly while wiping at the younger girl's eyes. "Come on. Let's go to the common room. I have to meet Scorpius at eight."

The girls talked cheerfully on their way up to the Gryffindor Common Room. They came upon the Fat Lady and Lily looked at Rose frantically.

"I won't say anything," Rose assured her.

"Thanks again, I owe you."

"No you don't. First of all, you _already _did the same thing for me. Also, we're _family_. We should never have to owe each other anything. Unless you blow a loan I give you on blackjack and poker, then you'll be paying me back…including interest," she added grinning.

Lily smiled also and stated the password as she turned to the portrait. They both stepped through the hidden hole and walked wordlessly into the common room. The room went silent except for a few of the Potters and Weasleys as Rose came into view. Just like at the Burrow, some Gryffindors looked disappointed and some just looked curious.

"I think I'm just going to go up to the dorms," Rose whispered subtly.

"I'll come with you. Plus, I need to talk to you about...later." Lily smiled mischievously at the uneasy red-head.

Rose took the stairs two at a time which was probably more attention grabbing as it wasn't very graceful. Each _thump _made her wince. You would think she weighed double the way she was clomping up the steps. She reached their dormitory, and she quickly slammed the door shut when she was sure Lily was inside.

"Merlin's nifty broomstick, what have you been eating, Rosie," Lily teased.

"Oh, shut it," Rose snapped while slapping her cousin fairly hard.

After checking to make sure that none of the other girls that shared their dorm were in, Rose spun to face Lily. How am I going to get passed all of my relatives in the common room? Rose panicked as the thought flew through her head. They would most likely still be there when she had to leave to meet Scorpius. She could make an excuse that she was sneaking to the kitchens to get food from the House Elves, but James wasn't stupid and probably had the Marauder's Map and would know where she really was. But then again, the Room of Requirement was unplottable.

"Rose, I already have an idea so you can stop your panic attack prematurely."

Rose immediately snapped out of her frantic hyperventilation. "_You_ have an idea?"

"Don't sound so surprised or I might not help you," Lily reprimanded her mockingly.

"I'm just kidding." Rose laughed. She looked to Lily seriously and said, "Now, tell me what you had in mind."

"Well," Lily said walking over to her bed and opening the trunk that sat at the foot of it, "I might have accidentally gotten my hands on a little piece of fabric." Her fingers delicately pulled out a translucent...cloak. "This old piece of fabric happens to turn the wearer completely invisible."

"James is going to kill you, Lily," Rose responded giggling.

"What James doesn't know won't hurt him, and this is something he _won't _know about."

"Of course. I absolutely love you, Lils." Rose grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and hugged the life out of her friend. "I better go before the common room gets too crowded and I can't get through without bumping into something."

"Well, go on, Rosie. Don't leave your bloke waiting," Lily urged her.

Rose threw the cloak over her slight frame. "Cool," she whispered looking down at her hidden figure.

She descended the stairs, quietly this time. At one point a girl came bounding up the dormitory steps, and Rose had to press herself up against the wooden banister. Luckily, the girl had not run into her at all. She really didn't want to explain an invisible wall to the fellow Gryffindor. Walking through the common room was odd. When she ambled in the middle of two seventh years conversing, they literally stared right through her.

She finally made it to the portrait hole just as someone was climbing in. She slipped out before the Fat Lady swung back into place, and began her journey to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

**_Ending A/N: I know it's short...it's kind of just a filler chapter. Tell me what you think and maybe what you'd like to see in the future. Reviews are like Grandma's homemade apple pie_**—**_ah-mazing :-)_**


End file.
